Change is Good but a Guy is better
by SpirtWriter106
Summary: Rory Gilmore is tired of living in her brothers shadow. So she decides to change,Her change works the way she wants but it works to well when a friend of her brother moves in. His blonde hair those chocolate eyes.. change is good this guy is better.Right?
1. Change

The New Rory Gilmore

Lorelei Leah Gilmore was always the girl who had her nose in a book at all times. She was oblivious to the way she was seen by others. Her reputation as Michaels little sister made her the innocent one Rory as the called her didn't want that reputation anymore. So as her junior year arrived Rory decided that she was going to rebel this year. Now Rory didn't want to go into extremes but she didn't want to be known as the book girl or Michaels little sister. She wanted her own name. With the help of her friends Collin, Finn, Stephanie and Rosemary. Rory was going to make a name for her self. But as she transforms she has a new addition to her group who may just change her for the better and could become her happily ever after…..

Chapter 1:Who are you?

Rory Gilmore woke up early Monday morning ready to put her change into action, The promise she made herself towards the end of the summer. It was the first day of school. The day all party animals dreaded but to Rory it was the new beginning for her. Living in Connecticut it was the perfect life she lived in a small quirky town called Stars Hollow. It was a small town where no secret was safe. The town knew everything and their was always something weird happening but it was always entertainment. The gilmores were basically famous in this small town. Back years ago when' her mother came to know the town as her home. Her mother found this small town a home away from her home away from the society life as she left her parents reputation as the daughter who got pregnant at sixteen. When she met the Dinner owner of the coffee heaven Luke they became friend gradually ending up in a relationship and soon getting married happily ever after with her quirky ways and excessive knowledge of pop culture she passed it her two kids Michael and due to the allotted amounts drugs she named the second child Lorelei Leah Gilmore also known as Rory.

Rory got dressed finding the outfit she left out. It was the perfect outfit that would get her noticed and hopefully have all eyes on her. Rory's outfit consisted of a white denim skirt with her favorite black boots with buckles on one side each her top was a one shoulder cheetah shirt. Rory's outfit was awesome it would show that she wasn't Michaels little sister anymore. As Rory walked to the bathroom grabbing the curling iron she hoped it would help her get over Jason her ex who cheated on her it had crushed her now she was going to show off what he was missing. When she finished curling her Rory applied her eye liner and black eye shadow that would make her ocean blue eyes pop out. She was ready. Walking down the stairs of their two story mansion that her mom and Luke renovated together through many arguments that ended with mom always winning. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table probably drinking her 5th cup turned and smiled.

"Honey you look HOT!" Lorelei said as she emphasized with hand gestures.

"Thanks mom. Are you sure I don't look slutty?" Rory could always ask her mom she gave the honest truth even if you didn't want to hear it. That's why Lorelei and Rory got along so well.

"No Hun you look very grown up. Isn't that what you want? I especially love the black eye shadow it'll be easier for you if you need to give bambi eyes "Lorelei said with a chuckle the bambi eyes could always get the gilmores what they wanted.

"Defiantly, by the way 5th cup?" Rory headed for her third cup. Rory and Lorelei could always pull of their eating habits. And couldn't go a day without coffee it wasn't in the Gilmore handbook.

Just at that moment Luke and Michael walked in. The look on their faces showed that they didn't approve on Rory's outfit. Knowing Luke and Michael they were going to fight the girls on it. Knowing the Gilmore girls they were going to win they always did.

"Rory what are you wearing!" Michael screamed out first.

"Looks like nothing to me!" Luke chimed in.

"Guys! I'm wearing clothes just not a lot of it" Rory said with a chuckle as she looked at her moms amused face. They had prepared for this. They knew they were going to win.

"You think this is funny!" Luke said pointing a finger at Lorelei

"Little bit" Lorelei said breaking out in snickers Rory joining her.

"Mom! It isn't funny your going to allow your daughter walk out the house looking like that! All she needs is a pole and money hanging out her cleavage! She needs to go back upstairs and change!"

"Mike! I look fine. Jeez you make me sound like a stripper when it doesn't even look that bad. God I don't want to be in your shadow anymore so I'm growing out of it. if you cant deal that to damn bad I'm leaving. Mom I'll see you later." Rory said stamping out the door with coffee in one hand while grabbing her keys and heading to her black Mercedes.

Through the drive to Chilton Prep Rory thought about her brothers words. Did she really look slutty? But then she though I don't care I look great and its time to get out from under his shadow. Rory pulled into the parking lot of Chilton she had her own parking being a Gilmore-Hayden. When Rory stepped out of the car she felt a adrenaline rush she wanted people to see the new Rory. She was excited. Soon she was walking towards the door noticing the male student body looking at her as she walked through the look in their eyes showed that her change was working. As she continued to walk down the hallway the girls looks were a mixture of jealousy and happiness the guys looks were hungry as she walked down strutting down a run way. Rory spotted her friend Finn, Stephanie and Collin and Rosemary had just joined them she was the first to see Rory as she saw the looks everyone was giving her a smile grew on her lips she moved over and whispered to Stephanie. Stephanie quickly turned around and a smile grew on her face to. Finn was next he practically fainted and then Collin turned his eye basically grew ten times it normal size. Rory had jus reached them as Collin and Finn controlled their faces but their cheeks gave them away they were flushed pink.

"Hey guys what's all the commotion?"

"Like you don't know" Steph said first a huge smile on her pink glossed lips.

"What" Rory asked a smile on her face.

"The commotion is YOU! You look HOT! " Rosemary basically screamed out.

"Me? No way! " Rory said playing along.

"Rory, love pardon me but you do look HOT you could stop traffic"

"Hey!" Rose said "Remember who your girlfriend is "

"I do its just we don't see Ms. Gilmore like this it's a new change…. I like it" Finn said blushing again.

"I agree" said a Collin "welcome to the world Ms. Gilmore!"

"Hahah thanks guys. I thought it was time for a change I was tired of the old me."

"I must say the new you is working for me, Mary" said a new voice it was Tristan DeGray he was Chilton's Playboy. He had a new girlfriend every week but he always kept pining for Rory he even had that stupid nickname for her she always hoped it would go away but yet he's presence showed not possible.

"God Tristan will you stop calling me Mary! Do I look like a Mary right now!"

"Nope you look like a Hot Mary." Tristan said as he headed down the hallway with that smirk he always had on his face around Rory.

"Ugh! I try so hard and I still end up Mary" Rory said with frustration

"At least he didn't call you Michaels little sister"

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of Michael he basically called me a stripper this morning!"

" No he didn't!"

"Yup! I was so mad I just walked out the house I can't stand him he always expects me to be the little naïve girl I was. Well she's gone so he's going to have to get over it!"

"Speaking of Michael here he comes"

" Oh great I don't want to stick around for him to call me a hoe" Rory said turning for homeroom it was to late mike had already saw her and was walking her way

"Rory! Wait!" Michael called out

"What do you want Mike? If your going to call me a hoe again I already know" Rory said turning away again

"No I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you it's just you're my little sister. You used to walk around in sweats at t-shirts not your dressing like that! It's just a new change for me that I have to deal with. By the way one of my old friend is moving back here from Europe he's staying with us till he's settled at his house without his parents their he'll be here soon he's in some of your advanced classes. And he's in your homeroom"

"Who is he? but mike you have to understand that I'm growing up and I'm going to dress how I want to okay"

"You'll see .Ok you know I love you"

"Yeah love you too dork" Rory said lightly punching Mike

"That hurts" Mike said with a smile " Get to class Missy"

" I'm going I'm going jeez your worse than mom"

"Hey. Don't compare me to mom! That's the worse thing possible everyone knows she's crazy I always wonder how were so sane or how I'm sane your barely sane you have the same amount of coffee everyday as she does and if your stressed it's worse!"

"Hey I keep sane I'm more sane then mom but I don't know how Luke stays sane with all three of us!"

" Me either. "

RING!

"Oh bell gotta go bye Mike see Ya at lunch "

"bye crazy"

"bye" Rory said running towards her group even though they had different last names they were always putting in the same homeroom.

When Rory and her friends got to homeroom it was the same as every year except as soon as she walked in the doors all the guys eyes were on her. She figured this was going to happen all day and Rory realized she was excited for it.

When the teacher came in everyone started clapping they had the best Homeroom teacher. Mr. Hanford he was medium height and the same blue eyes as Rory he was also in charge of the newspaper and he was the most liked teacher in Chilton.

"Hello! How was your summer? I hope you guys enjoyed yours! I believe I have most of you in English class and I hope to have a good year"

A bunch of claps and "whoops" came through the crowed

"Okay ATTENDANCE!" Mr. Hanford boomed he always had a way to be so loud but funny at the same time.

Mr. Hanford went down the list of people calling out last names as he knew them.

"Gilmore!"

"HERE!" Rory said as she prepared herself for AP BioChem

"Rostchild!"

"Here!" came Finns Australian accecent

"Vanderbilt!"

"Here!" Said Steph

" Mcdea!"

"Here!"

"Huntzberger!"

Their was a pause the name sitting their in the room Mr. Hanford then a blonde headed boy with deep chocolate brown eyes walked in.

"Here" he said in a sexy voice that could make a heart break

"Hi are you new?"

" Yes Logan Huntzberger sorry I'm late I couldn't find the room"

"It's fine the first day back every ones a little shaken"

"Yes sir. Oh I'm looking for a girl who I'm supposed to stay with and I was hoping she could help me find my way"

"Are you sure this isn't a way to find a new bed mate?" Mr. Hanford said with a smile

"No I promise I know her brother old buddies" Logan said with a smirk just that smirk made Rory's heart jump.

"Okay I believe you. First day I always give the new kids a hard time. Oh what's the girl name?"

"Oh uh Gilmore Rory, Gilmore"

"Whoa" slipped out of Rory's lips


	2. Chilton's New Playboy

_Previously on Gilmore Girls: _

"_Okay I believe you. First day I always give the new kids a hard time. Oh what's the girl name?"_

"_Oh uh Gilmore Rory, Gilmore" _

"_Whoa" slipped out of Rory's lips_

Chapter 2: Ace, Charm and Family Movie Night

Rory Gilmore had never been more shocked in her life. She never expected for a blonde headed deep chocolate brown eyed boy would show up in her homeroom, she never expected that he would look for her, and she especially didn't expect to be his escort around school and that he would be living with her for god knows how long. The room was silent and the only sound was the insistent tapping by a very drunkenly bored Finn. Every girl in the room was smiling at him like he was a piece of the last chocolate in the world. All the guys glared at him with rage and jealously that the girls were staring at him. When Mr. Hanford called out Rory's name again it sounded so different and not like her that it took Steph's slight push to wake her out of the dream that she hoped she was having. This guy was not suitable he had a cocky grin that just scream "I know I'm hot" the way he dressed showed he was privileged yet almost everyone was.

"Rory can you come up here please" Rory quickly stood up pulled her skirt down a bit and walked over to Logan and Mr. Hanford.

As Rory walked over to Logan his eyes were just reading her body like a book it gave her the hint that he was intelligent but he hid it behind his cocky attitude and good looks. Rory didn't like where she knew this was going to end up. Yet she was never going to be away from him especially with him living with her. _Ugh this isn't going to end well! _

"Ah Ms. Gilmore this is Logan" Mr. Hanford said gesturing towards Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger, hi" He said with that knee weakening smirk

"uh hi, Welcome to Chilton"

"Thanks now I believe we have a lot of classes together"

"Yup just follow me and I'll show you everything. Are you a writer?" Rory almost hoped he did it would make her like him a bit more.

"Um yeah being a Huntzberger I have to like writing"

"Oh then if so I guess you should join the newspaper. I think you'd enjoy it the only down side is Paris." Rory said with a smirk looking over at Mr. Hanford who was snickering

"Paris the city. What about it?"

"HAHAH" Rory burst out laughing suddenly calming down when she noticed everyone was staring at her "oh um sorry its just I haven't heard that in a while Paris is a girl she is as hard as a truck drivers mouth but much worse she'll drive you crazy but it's worth it she does it hard enough that you'll love it in the end"

" well I look forward to seeing you around" Logan said walking away and straight to a blonde headed blue eyed girl named summer the Chilton's playboy

"oh god he's already started to hit on girls" Rory muttered walking back towards her friends.

"What was that Gilmore?" Collin asked

"Oh nothing just that he's the typical Tristan clone"

"Ohhh I see" said Steph agreeing with Rory

"Yup looks like Tristan's got some competition"

"Hahah wthat I'd love to shhhee Luvs" Finn drunkenly agreed slurring his words a bit

Get ready Chilton cause theirs a new playboy in town. This was going to be war and always with war theirs always interesting. Rory didn't know if she was thrilled or not she guessed she was just going to have to wait and see. Little does she know that the new boy will turn her world upside down


	3. Ace?, Fights, Shower walkins

Chapter 3: Ace, Tons of coffee and early morning Shower Walk ins

The first day back to school was full of surprises. Rory didn't really expect it she knew that their would be changes, that's what high school was. But she didn't expect for a new guy to come in and just shock her like that. When Mike told her she would have to help him she didn't expect that he would be in all her classes. He could drive her mad at some point he was extremely cocky and he was full of himself. When they had gotten to the newspaper she expected him to feel lost but he took right over saying his name making sure everyone knew it. The girls swooned at him especially in the hallway yet the drooling of the guys made it a bit better.

"Rory we need you to proof read this article on the destruction of peoples homes for parking lots." Said Abby pulling Rory from her thoughts

"Okay um put it on my desk and I'll get to it" Rory was the editor in chief of the Franklin. It was great for her finally being in control she loved it but she loved writing better. Before she knew it she was swarmed with people all talking at once it was getting crazy.

"HEY! One person at a time! "

_Crickets _

"Sorry just to many people talking at once"

"OK Rory this needs to be edited and someone needs to take these to printing" Mandy said thrusting a folder full of papers for the new editions into her hands

"Ok well just take to CJ and have him proof read the articles. Then have Alex and Tracey take these to the office. Okay, good, break!" Rory said ordering everyone to do as she said

"God where's Paris when you need her!" Rory muttered talking to herself

"Well maybe she though you were fine without her I mean the way you just handled them all talking to you at once was marvelous." Logan said sneaking up on Rory

"Oh god! Don't do that!"

"Oh note to self she's jumpy" Logan said with that annoying smirk he's been giving her all day

"No! not jumpy you sneaked up on me!" Rory said upset that he though he could get her

" oh and defensive" Logan quipped back

"ugh shut up your so annoying"

"ace I'm crushed" Logan said faking being hurt " I usually get amazing what can I do to change your mind? Money?, Chocolate? Oh I got it a massage!"

"ugh! Your head is so big. And I can't believe you think you can buy my affection I'm not like those bottle blondes that you see around here. If you haven't noticed I'm a brunette." Rory said back

"Wow."

"What?" Rory said turning around expecting him to have a come back. When she turned around he was standing their staring at her. He seemed a little hurt and noticed that he was looking at her with a weird expression "What?" Rory asked again

"Nothing Ace, don't worry I'll win your affection. I'll see you at your car after this"

"Ace?. Wait what about my affecti- what my car! How do you know what my car looks like!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. see you later ace"

"Stop calling me that!"

it was too late she was standing there looking like an idiot for fighting the THE Logan Huntzberger. But she couldn't help it he was so infuriating yet that's what made her so attracted to him. She had to stop this he wasn't her time he'd only be interested in bed buddies.

"Stop it Rory you don't like him. He's a playboy"

"What was that?" Paris asked walking in for the first time

"Where have you been you left me here by myself to deal with a pile of work"

"Chill Rory I was uh talking to Mr. Hanford about the uh assignment"

"Assignment we didn't have an assignment he gave us the first day off slip"

" well I um asked for some work to keep me busy" Paris said keeping her head down.

"Okay freak"

"Well since your late you can deal with the kiddies I have to get home family dinner especially with our new roommate"

"Wait! No don't leave me with them!"

" Paris you'll be fine they've been walked , few and I added water to their bowls so they'll be fine you can handle it Paris."

"Fine but you'll pay!"

"Bye Paris"

Rory walked out the doors in full though mood she barely heard the Wolf whistle from a distant boy. Rory turned her head again to see who it was. Unfortunately for her it was her ex boyfriend. Obviously approving of her outfit. Jason McNamara was Chilton's IT boy he was the typical football playing ladies man guy. Rory had had a crush on him since she first came to Chilton. They dated in the middle of her second year when at a end of the year party that they went to together she was hanging with Finn and Collin and Steph and Rose. When she was looking for the bathroom she ended up finding a bedroom. It was dark but the blonde head of hair told her it was him. When he turned and saw her standing there he just smirked an said "Sorry Ror but she has everything that I want" Rory ran out down the stairs and pass Collin, Finn, Steph and Rose. The trailed behind her as she broke into tears.

"Rory? I see you've been well"

" I've been fine Jason. Bye Jason"

"Wait not so fast" Jason said as he trailed behind Rory as she walked towards her. She didn't get far to be stopped outside across the car street from the school to the school parking Lot she could see her car it was safety away from Jason.

"What? What do you want from me!"

" I just want to talk to you"

"Jason when you say talking you mean without words. This is just another chance for you to try to get in my pants!"

"What if it is. You love me Rory you can't let me go why don't we just go fool around behind the school you know you want to"

"Ugh! Get bent!"

"Rory you know you love me!" Jason said pushing her up against the wall roughly kissing her pressing her arms up and holding on tight so she couldn't be free. Rory tried to call for help but her cries were cut off by his lips on hers when he moved down to her neck she tried to plead with him.

"Jason stop you don't want to do this"

"I want you Rory and if I can't have you no one else can"

"Jason get off me don't be crazy!" Rory tried again to get him off her. Before Rory could try again Logan came out of no where and pulled Jason off her. It shocked Rory that Logan had helped her but it shocked her more that the look in his chocolate brown eyes were of fury. Almost like he was saying how dare you touch my girlfriend. Rory shook her head trying to not think about it. Before she knew it Logan punched Jason in the face Jason as strong as everyone though he was down in a instant. Suddenly Logan was dragging her towards her car.

"Ace are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm just shaken" Rory quickly surveyed herself checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding or broken. She looked down at her wrist seeing a light purplish bruise forming. "I'll be fine I just need to get home"

"Are you sure? What was up with him? What was he saying to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it lets just get to the house"

"Fine"

"Oh do me a favor please don't tell Mike he'll go ballistic if he finds out Jason tried to rape me he'll punch him many more times than you did and ten times harder "

"I won't"

"Thanks"

"No worries. I have my car so I'll just follow behind you. We should leave he'll get up eventually and he'll come looking for you"

"You're right let's go"

The drive there was quiet. Rory tried to calm down and listen to music but she couldn't get the disgusting feeling of Jason's slobber on her neck. She kept rubbing it off like it was still there but the feeling went away. Jason was capable of a lot of things but it surprised her that he was so close to raping her. Rory looked in the rear view mirror and could see Logan's car following her. It was nice that he helped her. He was like a super hero. He saved her life and god that smirk it was so hot it made her knees weaken. The ride took 10 minutes before she got home. The house was empty Mike had baseball practice Mom was still at the Inn and Luke was away to see his sister and her daughter meant Rory and Logan alone together oh god.

As Rory and Logan walked through the doors you could tell that he was surprised by the different colors that were in the house how exocentric it was and all the weird object that floated around the room just showed that the outside was plan while the inside was like a coloring book exploded with color. It was home to Rory while it was new to Logan

"Hey want to see your room?"

"Sure I have my stuff in the car I'll be right back"

"OK"

_RING_

"Fruit of loin! How are thou"

"Thou are stressed! It's been a long first day!"

"Wana tell mama all about it?"

"Well I have to tell you my outfit had all the guys drooling so bad they needed to carry buckets around. So check one for the outfit. But mikes friend is annoying! He is so conceited and has this annoyingly cocky smile that I want to wipe off his face. He's in the newspaper with me and he calls me Ace! Like what the hell do I look like one of those queens on the card or something!. Then to top it off Paris was late for the Franklin which left the hour of people bombarding me with questions that about the paper and where this and that goes then finally Paris came and I could get out of there only to be met by Jason. Mom you need to brace yourself for this last part"

"Honey go on"

"OK but just breathe okay?"

"Rory clocks ticking"

"Ok so I'm walking towards my car and I hear a whistle it was Jason he followed me then talked some crap that I wanted him and that he wanted me too. He then tried to kiss me and then he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me all over. I tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't he grabbed my wrist and made sure that I couldn't get lose. Luckily Logan came and saved me initially punching Jason in the face then we made it safely home. I'm fine but I'm going to have a really bad bruise tomorrow. Still breathing mom?"

"Yeah Hun I'm just thinking of the many ways I can kill Jason for touching you! How does a really rusty old pair of big scissors to chop his body into pieces"

"Sounds gruesome mom. Look it'll be fine I know I have to tell mike sooner or later ad there's going to be enough people killing him if Mike knows"

"If Mike knows what" said a new voice that just so happens to belong to Mike with Logan trailing behind.

"Shit mom, Mike just walked in I gotta do damage control"

"Bye sweets tell me how it goes oh and you never told me if he's hot!"

"Mom they can hear you your on speaker!"

"Opps uhhh Daisy Duke! BYE!" Lorelei screamed randomly before she hung up the phone shaking her head at her mothers antics she was crazy but she was a Gilmore and the Gilmore charm always worked.

"Two questions. Why did mom scream Daisy Duke? And tell mike what? "

"Mom is random you really have to ask"

"True Mom is Mom. We came from her I wonder why we aren't like that."

"We you are exactly like her starting with the blue eyes and dark brunette hair and skinny body all the way to the coffee addiction and excessive knowledge of Pop Culture. You guys are basically twins!"

"Hey I'm not completely like her I haven't gotten drunk yet and danced on a bar doing the coyote ugly bar dance pouring water on myself!"

"True but you did get drunk of the founders day punch last year and started singing it's a good ship lollipop to a coat rack!"

"Ok Fine I'm like mom but it takes year of practice to annoy Luke enough to give us free coffee"

"Luke's our step dad he's going to give us free coffee anyways"

"Well at least I can pull off the bambi eyes and get what I want"

"That is true it's worked on me countless times. I don't know how those big blue eyes get me every time but they do then I feel defeated afterwards"

"It's the Girl Gilmore charm"

"It's been a long day I'm going to take a shower. What do you want to order for dinner moms going to be late? "

"Chinese food?'

"Oh oh yeah! I want house fried rice and Scakes with fried chicken and orange soda please"

"Alright I'll call now"

"Kay oh Mike shows Logan his room please! I feel gross"

"Aright"

Logan stood there watching the two siblings compare Rory to their mother. It was funny to see their nice bickering they were different than any other siblings. This is why Logan wasn't going to be the one to break the news about Jason. Mike showed Logan his guest room. Logan's room was across from Rory's he enjoyed that because then he could talk to her more. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. She had come backs so fast it would give you whiplash her use of pop culture was great and she was amazingly beautiful and her blue eyes made it so much easier to read her. Rory wasn't the kind of girl he usually went for but who knows why not be open to change right? He'd give her a chance who knows they could end up in a relationship.

When Logan had finally settled in he was heading back to his room when he took a walk that he opened the door to the bathroom instead. What Logan saw was of pleasure ,joy and shock on the other side of the door was a completely naked Rory coming out of the shower soaked. Logan stood there checking out her body for a moment Rory was to shocked to say anything when she finally came to her senses she covered up.

"GET OUT!" Rory screamed

"Oh God! Sorry" Logan said as he turned around and walked into his room thinking of how she looked it was going to be stuck in his head..

Logan could hear Rory's footsteps retreating to her room bedroom he knew he would have to head back down for the food. It was going to be uncomfortable and Rory would be giving him evil stares through the entire thing. Logan couldn't get the way her hips were fitted perfectly into her body frame her chest was smooth and her stomach was so flat her shoulders were covered in wet clear droplets of water and her hair was matted down without make up she still looked beautiful,

10 minutes later Logan heard the doorbell ring guessing the food was here he would have to face the music. God for the first day of school there sure was a lot of drama and Rory still had to tell Mike about Jason. This quirky girl was so attractive he didn't know if he could handle it. He hated seeing her hurt especially when Jason had her up against the wall. When he punched him he wanted to keep punching him. He had his hands all over her and it just fired up a rage that was driving him mad as he replayed it in his head. He just wanted to beat that guy into a bloody pulp. Logan suddenly realized the protection he had for her it was crazy that he could have these feelings for a girl that he only met today. Before he could think further Mike called his name

"COMING!" Logan responded

Logan walked down stairs knowing this was going to get weird god he hoped they didn't have to tell mike. Logan remembered when they were kids and Logan talked about how cute Rory was he flipped out telling her to stay away from his sister. Logan knew that if Mike found out about the shower slip up he would end up with a black eye, Logan walked in on a conversation with Rory and Mike.

"Can we do a movie night? "

"I guess do we have enough snacks. I think were out"

"No were not mom and I keep a stash so we can have it for non planned movie nights"

"Smart"

"I know us Gilmores and our smarts"

"Huh Gilmores and smarts I don't see it" Logan muttered

Rory blushed remembering what had just happened

"Uh I need coffee!" Rory exclaimed

"Fresh pot"

"So what were you two doing up there. You weren't hitting on my sister were you" Mike said smacking the side of Logan's arm. Logan flinched at the double meaning. He could be talking bout the bruises forming on her wrist that mike still hadn't noticed was there. Jeez mike was kind of clueless sometimes. Or the fact that Logan had just seen Rory completely naked.

As Rory reached for the coffee pot Mike was reaching for the top cabinet he seemed to look down and notice Rory's wrist.

"Rory what's with your wrist?"

"Uh nothing"

"No there's something their let me see it"

"No I'm fine" Rory said pulling away from him

"Rory what are you hiding from me?" Mike asked sounding madder as she kept resisting.

"Rory show me your wrist!"

"No nothings wrong with my wrist"

"Then why are you hiding it from me!" Mike had had enough he pulled her arms out and stared holding on tightly but not enough to hurt her. Logan took this as his time to step in.

"Mike calm down." Mikes face looked pissed he wasn't going to calm down now

"Did you do this?" Mike asked turning to Logan "is that why she's so uncomfortable around you. Did you hurt her? Are there ant more bruises I'd find on her body!" Mikes face was bright red.

"NO! Dude no! I would never do that to her! No way!" Logan said shocked that mike would think he did it

"Mike it wasn't Logan it was someone else"

"WHO!" mike said a surge or rage coming through him

"Jason" Rory said in a tiny voice

"Who?"

"Jason" said Logan for her he knew she was to scared to tell Mike herself

Rory looked up a flicker of anger then relief and graduated that she didn't have to say it again. But that soon changed back to fear when Mike punched a hole I the wall.

"Jason did this to you! I'm going to kill him!"

"No mike don't you'll get arrested! I don't want to think about it today can we just have a movie night and relax moms already on the list of people who wants to kill him. "

"Fine but tomorrow I'm beating the shit out of him."

"So will Collin, Finn, Rose and especially Steph she'll have her 6 inch heels to shove up his ass."

"Don't forget me I'm totally in on kicking his ass!" Logan looked at Rory and could see a expression that he couldn't tell what it was but their was one saying thanks.

The night went on with the group watching Casablanca and Sixteen Candles. Rory soon feel asleep on Logan's lap spread out on Mikes. He was stroking her hair protectively. Logan could tell he was still pissed about her bruises that seemed to get worse within every hour. After Mike called Rory's friends and told them about what happened they all went to sleep. Logan was anxious to do some more damage to that creep. He just hoped Rory was ok. Before Logan went to sleep he saw Rory's room door cracked he peeked in side checking on her. She looked peaceful but their was slight tension in her face it got worse until her face was completely crumpled she seemed to be in pain. She unconsciously touched her wrist then flinched and slipped back into a deeper sleep. It hurt Logan to see her like that. He felt over protected but very concerned if she was hurt he was almost possessive of her. It was a weird feeling for him Logan couldn't tell if he liked it or if he was scared…

AN: Please tell me if you like it I'd like a lot of R&R's 'please! I'll continue to add more chapters with better feedback. Give me some suggestions if you have any I'm very open.


	4. Early Morning Interventions

The next morning Rory got dressed in her new clothes. Her new pair of black ripped skinny jeans and her dark pink off the shoulder shirt. Rory finished off the outfit with her black heals. She looked great and she was determined to not let Jason put her down. When Rory walked down into the kitchen she was shocked to find everyone up including her mother and Luke seemed to appear back from visiting his sister. But the most shock was that Collin , Finn, Steph , and Rose were sitting at the table they all had the same look on there face including Logan and Mike. Rory was uncomfortable she figured everyone knew now what Jason did.

"Uh morning. What are you all doing here?"

"We're worried about you, Honey" Lorelei started

"Why. Is this about my coffee addiction because it's not fair to have an intervention on me when you have the same problem?"

"No, Ror that's not what its about. Were worried that you're in danger. Jason hurt you yesterday and your bruises are worst then last night" Mike said next

"My wrists are fine! Just drop it"

"No were not going to drop it luv. We care which is why were all here. We care about you Rory don't push us away"

''Rory were doing this because we love you"

"If you loved me then you would leave it alone!" Rory stormed out crying she didn't even get a cup of coffee

Logan sat there waiting along with her family. They all had sad looks on there face. It seemed they were all wondering the same thing as him. How anyone could hurt such a sweet, beautiful girl? When she finally came down his heart sped up he knew this wasn't going to end well. He sat there watching her expression when she saw everyone sitting at the table. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was remembering the sweet moment when she fell asleep on him and Mike. He could tell that she was hurt the bruise she had was a very dark purple that it looked almost black it wrapped around her entire wrists. His heart ached. Logan just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to his body. Logan snapped back into reality when Rory said:

"If you loved me then you would leave it alone!" Rory ran out crying

Mike was the first to stand up. Lorelei stopped him. "Mike I think she needs space or someone else "

"I'll go" Logan said. Realizing what he just said. Every one looked at him. "I'm the one who saved her from that bastard I think I should go"

"Ok" every one muttered Logan could see the worried looks on their faces and knew that everyone loved this girl more than anything.

Logan walked out the kitchen and up the stair to her room. Logan found Rory on her bed crying, He opened the door and stood in the doorframe watching her cry. It took her a minute to realize he was there.

"Go away" She said through her tears

"I can't do that"

"Why? Wait let me answer because you get kicks out of seeing me hurt."

"No you're getting the wrong idea. I care for you"

"Really?"

"Yes. It hurt to see you like this. We can be friends. I'd like to get to know you Rory. "

"Okay but you have to tell me something"

"What's that?"

"Why do you call me Ace?"

"Oh Uh I did some research on you by asking around everyone says you're a great reporter who could make it to the big times.

"You looked me up?"

"Um yeah why is there something wrong with that"

"Oh no just that you basically stalked me"

"I did not. You weren't very welcoming so I though I'd look you up"

"So it my fault you stalked me because I wasn't very welcoming?"

Logan nodded

"I can't believe you! I wasn't welcoming you basically snuffed me after Mr. H introduced us. You went right on to sucking on Summer Mitchells face. So excuse me for not bringing the firkin' welcome wagon. If that's your taste"

"Uh a welcome wagon well that would have been much better."

"Next time I won't forget the wagon" Rory said getting up and moving over to her dresser.

"Please don't it'd be a big let down"

"Okay well since the lovely intervention my family has put on has made us late I'm going to go now "

"Yes let's. Cause the young Rory Gilmore can't be late for school"

"No I can't"

"Wow you are so uptight"

"What! You don't even know me"

"I do. You're the cookie cutter type who always gets good grades always does her homework and always gets good grades. That's the type you are"

"I am not!"

"I bet you've never skipped school. Better yet I bet you haven't even missed a day of school"

"I have too!"

"Really what did you do then" He was challenging her and she didn't know how to respond to it the look in his eye showed he knew he was wining.

" I-I went to the park"

"Liar you never went to the park. You've never skipped school before"

"Okay fine I'm boring the most fun I had was when I got drunk and sang good ship lollipop to the coat rack"

"Well if you've never cut schools why not start today?"

Rory was silent for a moment she didn't have her usual snappy comeback. She stood there looking at Logan as his eyes challenged her even more to skip school she wanted to get lost in his eyes and go with him. She just wanted to escape and didn't really want to see Jason again. The last part drove her to the edge and tear slipping down her cheeks. The image of Jason pushing her against the wall flashed back in her mind. She looked down at her wrist knowing that it was worse than it was when it happened. The last though drove her to her answer.

"Lets go"


	5. The Getaway

_Previously on Change is good but guys are better _

_Rory was silent for a moment she didn't have her usual snappy comeback. She stood there looking at Logan as his eyes challenged her even more to skip school she wanted to get lost in his eyes and go with him. She just wanted to escape and didn't really want to see Jason again. The last part drove her to the edge and tear slipping down her cheeks. The image of Jason pushing her against the wall flashed back in her mind. She looked down at her wrist knowing that it was worse than it was when it happened. The last though drove her to her answer. _

"_Let's go" _

Before she knew it Logan and Rory were running out the house through the secret passageway her mother taught her to use if she ever needed to get out the house for emergency's it was funny to think that she was using it but not for emergency reasons. When they got to the front of the law they crept down and quickly walked to the car. As they hit the road Rory was thinking of where to go she almost wanted to go to Disney world but that would have taken more than one day besides her parents would be mad enough that the A snuck out of the house B she skipped school and C they didn't tell her parents about it. At this point Rory didn't care she would do anything to get away from Jason.

"So where to?" Rory asked

"It's a surprise"

"Oh well if you want to know something new about me I hate surprises I can't do the waiting process kills me"

"Oh well I'm not good with new information so your just going to have to be surprised"

Rory couldn't say anything it was like all her witty comments were put back in her mind. Logan had a way of making her mute. She would get nervous and want him to stare into her eyes with that smirk. Logan was the opposite of her yet she couldn't feel any less attractiveness to him everyday.

"Nothing to say huh?"

"Shut up"

"Oh nice comeback."

"Urg you're so infuriating"

"I know but that's my charm"

"Well your charm sucks'

"Huh then I wonder why every girl sleeps with me"

"Oh god! Remind me to put cocky on the list?"

"Hmm what list? Sounds pretty interesting if it's about me"

"Wow big ego's going right up at the top"

"Seems like a pretty long list"

"I bet"

"So wana tell me where were going"

"Well I'll give you a hint it's a place where there's a lot of coffee''

"Ooh coffee. You've been observant of me"

'How can I not your so beautiful" Logan was looking at her when she turned her head they were staring at each other for a moment. Rory could see deep into those chocolate brown eyes she was swimming in the emotion and feelings coming off of him. Rory noticed that they were so close to each others until there faces were on inches apart. It seemed as though they were about to kiss Rory could smell Logan's AXE cologne it was intoxicatingly good. If one of them leaned over they could be in full lip lock. Suddenly a car horn went off , Logan and Rory broke apart so fast Rory shot her head up to the roof of the car.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry I almost made a sun roof for your car"

"Oh that would have been great"

"Next time I'll try to make it all the way through"

"Please do"

10 minutes of silence went by before Logan turned the Radio on when "Are you ready for this' by 3 Days Grace. Logan looked over at her and smiled "Do you know this song?"

"Are you kidding who doesn't know this song?"

"I know I was obsessed with this song when it came out for the first time"

"Sit down, are you ready for this? Shut up are you ready for this!" Rory sang swaying back and forth to the song"

"This game! Are you ready for this?" Logan finished the verse

Rory looked into the deepness of his eyes he was happy and he seemed like he would listen to rock all day if he wanted to.

"You're a totally rocker aren't you"

"I am. Are you?"

"Totally my mom based my life on Rock, Pop tons of oldies I live off of music it's my life."

"Your life is fascinating Mrs. Gilmore"

"not really I bet yours is better"

"Hmm not from where I'm sitting. It's not fun living up to a newspaper mogul"

"How so?"

"Well first off he doesn't give to shits about my sister and I while my mother is a gold digging tramp that just loves the money and acting like she's perfect and was born that way. It was me and my sister, Honor all my life. She taught me how to do everything she was the mother I never had. Honor and I got into a car accident on out way home. She was in critical condition while I was bruised and had a broken wrist. My parents were called but neither came. Shira was at the spa and didn't answer her phone or she got the message just didn't say anything. Then theirs the infamous Mitchum he was at the newspaper that wasn't to far away from the hospital he ever came. Honor barely survived and they never came. They don't care about us so instead of crying about it we grew up together supporting each other and I'm stronger without them. "

"Logan I'm so sorry. God I don't even know what to say. I'm so stupid why did I bring this up!"

"It's okay. Talking about it makes me stronger. I have no problem talking about it. Don't beat yourself up."

"I just feel bad. You relive it when you talk about it so I just don't want you to go through that"

"Ace, Rory! I'm fine!"

"okay"

"So tell me about your childhood"

"Well as the society gossip for the next 2 years. My mom had Mike when she was 16. She didn't marry my dad. Her parents trapped her in the high society world of being perfect and the functions when she finally had enough she left with a note left behind saying goodbye. When she left she moved to Stars Hollow where Mike grew up in a back shed that was a temporary home. It was awesome and peaceful everyone knew them and the town adored me. When we finally got our house my mom had a one night stand with my dad and along came me. The town had a new child to adore and before my change I was the shy quiet girl who would always be seen with a book. My mom never married my dad but the dinner owner Luke who is now her husband took care of us and was the best friend of my mom since she moved; he was also our number one coffee and fast food provider so of course we ended up becoming close. When they finally came to her sense they got together then the broke up then the finally got together and got married and now we live in the house happy."

"Wow and I though I had a tough life."

"Oh trust me you do but the recent dram has been the abuse of my ex-boyfriend"

"Yeah I noticed that. Uh how are the bruises?"

"I actually forgot about them. They aren't painful but their really bad."

"I would have came earlier but I didn't know if he was harmless"

"Trust me he isn't he broke my heart last year. He got attracted to my outfit I guess he went crazy it happened during our relationship he was a little rough but it never got far to the point where he bruised me."

"no left over feeling for him ?"

"oh well a little but were so over"

'Good you don't deserve this" Logan said grabbing her hand and holding onto it moving his thumb back and forth on her bruise. It hurt a bit but it felt cooling and comfortable. Before she knew it the car finally stopped. Rory looked through the window she could see Collin, Finn, Steph and Rose waiting outside. When she looked on she noticed they were at an old coffee shop. It seemed almost run down there weren't many cars and it looked pretty old.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Rory questioned confused

"Well we already planned this out luv" Finn started

"Really?"

"We were pretty pissed about Jason we knew you were going to need a break so we had Logan convince you to skip school and then he drove around the long way so we could meet you guys here" Collin finished

"Aw you guys are awesome" Rory said hugging Steph then Collin Finn and Rose and Logan last he seemed surprised, he didn't hid it well but he showed that he understood why she hugged him. She was trying to make him understand that she's never opened up to anyone that she's just met besides her friends. It seemed like he returned the message, his eyes spoke a lot of words. It made Rory happy she had an understanding with him. It was more of a connection. Rory wondered how far it would go. She was crazy to think that she would have anything more than an friendship with Chilton's playboy he was more interested in sex while she just wanted a loving non abusive relationship. But even if he wasn't that type she couldn't help but feel a connection.

R&R please. I love hearing comments and suggestions so come out and tell me I'm very open minded please enjoy this chapter it was easy to think about. The next chapter will be with the gang hanging out in the coffee shop and a surprise visitor comes in and causes a lot of trouble for them. uh oh! Tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Bonding,COFFEE,and Punches

The gang walked into the old run down looking coffee shop but once they walked in the looks of the outside we defiantly the opposite of the inside. The booths were in a style that was modern but something that came out of her house. There was a picture of Audrey Hepburn who every one says she looks like. It had a lot of things that were in the past it made her feel comfortable. The intoxicating coffee smells drew Rory directly to the counter. He immediately she ordered a mocha caramel latte. When she finally got to the much needed coffee she nearly burnt her tongue drinking it.

"Hey slow down, Ace"

"Yeah, Luv you nearly burned your tongue off"

"Rory we all know you love coffee. But it's not worth it to burn off your tongue it could be used for wonderful things" Steph added

"Okay let's sit down before the conversation of my tongue gets dirty"

"Oh I could make that dirty" Finn said in his seductive

"Please don't, I still think of Rory as a sister. I don't need dirty thoughts to it its like incest. Huntz what have you been up to haven't heard from you since you crashed your car in your school hallway and got sent to Europe"

Logan chuckled

"Wait you guys know each other! Why didn't I know this" Rory demanded looking at her friends with disbelief

"Sorry Ror. We didn't tell you this?" 

"Obviously not if she's asking us"

"True, uh Gilmore we've known each other since babies in diapers."

"Rebels then"

"Hah good times"

"So what have I missed since I left?"

"Well we met the one Rory Gilmore"

"Yes and then we got hooked on coffee thanks to the one Rory Gilmore"

"Oh I see you rub off on people Ace"

"I guess I do. God I set a bad example for those who have never had coffee. Oh and the movie nights I feel shame."

"Hah Rory don't we love the coffee and especially the movie nights"

"Well I guess we need to have more sin-"Rory's words were cut off when the door swung open a figure came in she was staring at the door the entire time but didn't think that the person she tried to get away from would walk through the door. Rory's heart skipped a beat and her lips dried leaving her mouth hanging open her eyes turned cold and she clearly stopped breathing her friends saw her expression change not yet noticing who just walked through the door. Finn waving his had in front of her face "Rory you okay, Luv?"

"Guys" Logan said moving his finger towards the person that just walked in. There with that big build the brown shagging medium sized hair and the preppy outfit was Jason standing there with a big smirk on his face. He had his arm wrapped a girl with a tube top that was too tight pushing up her boobs to add to her slutty top, a too short skirt with high heeled boots she looked like a slut probably talked like a slut. Rory knew if she walked like a slut, looked like a slut and acted like a slut she was a slut ad that was the perfect type for Jason something slutty to go with someone slimy. He leaned down and kissed her very hard knowing that Rory was watching. Rory could finally look away and to her friends. Rory hadn't noticed but a creepy feeling went through her and a burning infliction of pain was going through her bruises that she found unbearably uncomfortable. Rory hoped it would just be her nerves; she just needed to get out of there the comfortable feeling of the coffee shop intoxicating and musty almost like it was tightening on her closing her in. She wanted out.

"Can we go?" Rory said in a small voice

All her friends nodded. They got up Rory reading the way hurriedly getting to the door. Jason moved over to the door blocking her way out of the coffee shop. He had a smirk on his face that was filled with cockiness showing he was satisfied standing their all day blocking Rory in.

"Move Jason" Rory said with a forcefulness in her voice

"Oh, feisty. I like it"

"You better back off"

"Oh Rory when did you get bodyguards"

"Since you tired to rape me" Rory said loud enough for everyone in the big shop to hear. Suddenly it got quiet with the faint noise of the jukebox. Glasses tinkled and forks clattered down to the ground or on a table. Rory flinched by the now quiet audience they had. She didn't let them stop her. Taking a deep breathe Rory prepared herself to go head to head against Jason

Jason reached out and touched her shoulder. He actually had the nerve to touch her after what he said to her and then speak the next words that came out of his mouth. "Rory sweetie I understand I'm attractive but I didn't touch you"

"You fucking liar!" Rory screamed! "You're really going to stand there and tell me that you didn't push me up against the wall of the school and force yourself on me. Well that's sad. You are so pathetic. Hey hooker in the short outfit you should be listing here. Jason remembers when I caught you with summer the school Whore. That was the best day of my life it finally freed me from you. Oh and did I mention it also freed me from your sloppy kissing and horrible skills in bed." Rory heard chuckles off in the distance and behind her coming from Collin, Steph, Finn and Logan" God I was so happy after I realized you were worth nothing to me. I can't believe I slept with you" Rory said with a scoff "Your nothing but trash that sleeps with anything with legs. So if you don't mind trash I would like to get away from you" Cheers and Whoops came from a distant turning into a huge crowed of applause.

Rory felt a wave of relief go through her body. Rory tried again to get through the door but Jason continued to block her way out. Instead of standing with a smirk he was standing there with a pissed off look. I guess it had to do with embarrassing him in front of his whore and a bunch of strangers. Rory Gilmore was no baby she could hold her own and was strong if she put some strength behind it.

"Jason move or I'll make you move"

"You're not going anywhere" Jason said grabbing hold of her arm

"Jason you have 10 seconds to let go of me or you'll be sorry"

"I'd listen to her, man" Finn said

"Yeah remember last spring when that guy tried to hit on her oh man he was bleeding for an hour!" Collin came in

"Oh I remember that she hit him so hard he started crying" Steph added

"That was hilarious" Rose chimed in

"Hey Rich kids mind shutting up"

"Jason I'm going to start counting and when I get to 0 you better have let go of my arm"

"Fat chance" Jason chuckled

"Your funeral" Rory, Collin, Steph, Rose and even Logan all said in unison

"10" Jason still had his arm around her's it was getting tighter then ever and she knew she was going to have a bruise. Rory could feel all the eyes of the other customers on her she didn't care she was tired of being small and incompetent.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"Last chance Jason I hate you but I don't really want to hurt you it's either this or you can walk freely "

"I'd listen to her mate she has that look in her eyes it's dangerous"

"No one is going to stop me not even a little bitch like you. I've heard about your mother she was the Hartford slut. She got pregnant at 16 and then ran away from home in to a small town. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up like that in a couple months. Wouldn't be half surprised if it was on of their's."

"0" Rory took her free hand and punched Jason so hard his head smacked against the door window. Sorry Jason I warned you" Rory said looking down at Jason's slumped body. Rory then walked out of the coffee shop but not before saying "Jason your worthless trash and if you think that hurts you'd better not talk about my mother again or else your be in more pain and next time I wont be the only one. Oh and Jason enjoy you slut. Make it last she wont want someone that sucks in bed"

Rory walked out the coffee shop with a new found relief and the sound of another round of applause coming from the audience. As a gust of wind came through it gave Rory a calming feeling as she walked towards the car taking deep breathes trying to calm down. Rory never though of herself as a violent person but Jason made her so mad and then bringing up her mother was a low blow so low she lost her cool but she did warn him he pushed it and now he can have fun with his hoe.

"Hey, Rory are you okay?" Steph asked 

"Yeah I'm fine just pissed that he brought my mother into this fight"

"I know that was low "

"Yeah, where are the guys"

"Oh they were ordering you coffee we know your going to need it"

"Yeah I am. I don't know what happened he pissed me off a lot and I just couldn't handle it anymore. But I did warn him"

"Very true." Steph agreed

"God Rory, Where did you learn to punch like that!" Rose asked coming up to her along with the guys

"Yeah Ace, that was a hard punch he's still down. His little friend or as you say it Whore. Was helping him she bent over so far you could see thong, Rose ruined the fun by kicking her over, it was funny though. "

"Well Mike taught me, He though it would be a good lesson unless someone tried to mess with me. I guess it was a good one if he's still down"

"It was. His face is already turning black and blue"

"Ace remind me to never mess with you"

"I think Jason's black eye tomorrow will be reminder enough"

"I bet" Said Finn

"I have a idea that will relax me and all of you"

"Hmm interesting, do tell" Logan said looking interested

"Well I think we should have a movie night lots of junk food, ice cream and Casablanca and the Harry Potter marathons"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Great idea Reporter girl"

"To the stores we need more junk food! Oh and Chinese, Lukes and Pizza!" Rory screamed excited she could finally get her mind of the Jason issue. She knew it wasn't done but who says she can't try to forget about it for a little while. Rory also liked that she could have more bonding time with her friends including Logan. I guess you would think she isn't interested but she was far from the land of uninterested she was getting closer to him and it thrilled her to be closer him. Spending more time with Logan would be interesting. She couldn't wait till the movie night. Maybe it wouldn't be bad having a Huntzberger under her roof.

PLZ PLZ PLZ! R&R you guys are what keeps me to contuine you writing. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be.


	7. Movie Night

Movie Night Frights

The gang headed to super Wal-Mart after the decision was made to have a movie night to calm everything down after the Jason situation.

"Okay boys who get to pay this time!"

"Not me" said Finn "I Paid last time"

"No you didn't I did. Remember when you were to drunk to find your wallet. I had to pay. Trust me Gilmore can spend money. Especially we have movie nights.

"Come on boys I need my sugar if I'm going to watch all these movies with Finn"

"That's true the last time we watched a movie it was scream. And Finn was literally screaming like crazy he screamed so loud it seemed like everyone from stars hollow was at Rory's house in their Pj's with base ball bats pans and all unthinkable things. It was hilarious especially when your barbette came with a Nome.

"Yeah that was hilarious, Logan man you would have loved it"

"Sounds entertaining"

"Okay you guys are getting off topic who is paying?"

"Ready guys" The three boys huddled in a circle and started a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Logan was out the first time and was free to watch the two remaining players.

Rory stopped paying attention and was looking off into the distance as the cars passed on the highway and the cars parking in the half empty parking lot.

Suddenly Finn called out"Bloody hell!" Rory only knew that Finn had lost the game and would be paying for the excessive amounts of food that they would pick up.

"C'mon Finny it wont be that bad" That was defiantly a lie. Rory, Collin, Steph, Rose, Finn himself and Logan all picked up a billion things that they planned on consuming that night. Finns total ended up to be 500 dollars. That's worse than it was last time. Wow Rory though poor Finn. The look on his face was hilarious enough to make Rory pee her pants. Once the group got back to Rory's house it was just about dark. They all changed into comfy clothes and settled in the living room. Lorelei was at the inn to late with the syrup guys the whole in would smell like syrup Lorelei went on about it for and hour on the phone on the way to the house.

"Okay it is my great pleasure to introduce to Logan our first time movie nighter CASABLANCA!" Rory said moving her hands in a gesture and walked over to the couch the only open spot left happened to be right next to Logan. Collin and Steph were cuddled together on the love seat while Finn and Rose occupied the other. Leaving the big couch to Logan and Rory. The group had as much junk food in the world.

The movie ended and the group moved on to the Harry Potter movies. When they got to the 4th one everyone crashed. Finn and Rose were sleeping in each others arms while Collin had Steph on his lap with her legs stretched over the arm while he slept with his legs stretched. And onto the last couple Logan and Rory. Some how Rory ended up having her shoulder leaning on Logan's while his arm was wrapped around hers. They looked like a couple and totally adorable.

When Lorelei walked in she saw them all sprawled out sleeping turning off the movie as the ending credits came on. Lorelei looked at Rory and Logan with a knowing smile. And said: "Those two are crazy about each other." Suddenly Finn yelled out.

"Snow White takes me to your short people and let's be naughty!"

Lorelei had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. She knew she'd have to hold that against Finn and tell Rory and Mike. Lorelei just though of where Mike was. She went to check on him only to walk into his bedroom while he was doing his home work.

"Hey Mike. I haven't talked to you in a while, What's up"

"Nothing just doing my homework and thinking of 10 ways to kill Jason"

"oh I was thinking with a rusty pair of scissors that way it'll take longer and more pain"

"Wow mom you always find a way to amaze me"

"I know I'm a Gilmore. I don't know what you are. Your different from me and Rory"

"Yeah I know. But the similarities are there"

"I don't doubt that. Hey did you see the group movie night down there?"

"Yeah they were still awake when I went down. Rory though they should have one she had another run in with Jason today"

"What! She didn't tell me she let me rant about those Maple syrup people for an hour and didn't say anything!"

"I think she's okay Logan told me she punched him real good in the face embarrassing him in front of his slut and the entire dinner"

"Way to go Rory. I'm guessing the blonde one is Logan. I haven't him very well. Not really since the intervention this morning. He's cute. Her type, They look pretty cozy sleeping together" Rory said with a wink

"What! Mom he's sleeping with her! Why would you let that happen you're supposed to be the mother here!"

"Mike calm down their not really _sleeping_ together she's curled up on the couch with him. Mike you know I wouldn't get on her case like that for just sleeping. I'm the cool parent here. Remember I'm not Emily Gilmore"

"Sorry it's just she's my little sister I gotta look out for her you know"

"Mike I know but Rory's not the little 3 year old who cried when her sand castle got knocked down by a bunch of bully kids that you beat up. She's 17 years old. She's going to date. Where tight clothing you have to get over it she's not the same Rory"

"I know mom I'll try. But I don't like her with boys especially ones like Jason. He's bad news, Rory may have punched him but I know he'll be back"

"I know I have this feeling it's not over."

"Same. We'll I'm going to sleep I have school tomorrow"

"Yeah and I have work! Ugh! Can I skip school like Rory?"

"Mom remember who pays the bills"

"Oh yeah that's me! God I should make you guys pay rent, Get a job and take rent"

"Hey you know which child will want to get a job"

"You!"

"Think again"

"Oh yeah Rory! She does anything mommy tells her. She'd wear a toga to school if I told her to. Hmm I should do that"

"Mom your to cruel for your own good, Night"

"Night"

Lorelei headed to bed thinking of how good she raised her kids. She just hoped they'd be safe. Especially Rory. She had a bad feeling about Jason that he'd be the kind of guy that would take a gun to her head. She didn't think much of it. Lorelei went to bed

Restless and continuing to think of how to kill Jason.

Please Review and Read I'd appreciate it. I love hearing your feed back and I'm happy you guys love my story. I'll keep the chapters if you guys promise to review. My fans are what keep writing. Thanks guys.

Love Ya. XoSpritWriter106xo

P.S I answer to suggestions just send me an e-mail and I'll try to add it to the chapter, Thanks byeee!

Mwah!


	8. Warm wake ups, More Arguments,Special

The next morning Rory woke up with a weight on around her waist. She was feeling groggy and couldn't figure out where she was or what the strange weight was. It was almost like a hangover after a one night stand. When she heard the faint noises and the intoxicating smell of coffee Rory knew she was at home. She turned her shoulder and finally figured out what the heavy weight against her was. Before she saw the blonde head of hair Rory thought it was Finn trying to spoon her. Once she saw the blonde head she knew it was Logan. At that moment Logan groaned and snuggled up closer to her letting out a sigh. Rory felt a comfort to being in his arms. A security that made her want to stay in his arms forever. But she knew sooner or later he'd wake up and regret the whole thing. Rory quickly and carefully slipped out of Logan's arms, heading to the delicious smell of coffee. When she walked into the Kitchen five pairs of eyes turned towards her with a knowing look matched with smirks.

Busted.

Trying to keep the red flush that she knew would come to her cheeks away, Rory quickly walked to the coffee pot turning her back so they wouldn't see her guilty face. Once she got her coffee she knew she would have to face them.

"Morning" Rory said.

"Morning" the five said in unison still smirking at her

"Good coffee" Rory said trying to keep the subject off her couch body still asleep in the living room

"Delicious as always" Lorelei responded

"Yup" Rory's words hanging in the air. She knew someone would have to come out and say something

"I can't stand this any longer is anyone else going to mention Rory's couch buddy over their"

"Umm" Rory responded as a pink flush reached her cheeks

"Well Rory I would like to know how it was"

"Yeah mommy needs details"

"C'mon luv, tell us how it was"

"Guys! Nothing happened. We slept besides it wasn't anything Logan's just a friend. Besides he wouldn't be interested in me besides anything other than a bed buddy"

"What's the difference you guys were couch buddies"

"I mean physical bed buddies"

"Either way you guys looked pretty comfy together"

"Ugh to early to talk about this! And we have school! Urgg I'm going to change

Rory walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, crossing the living room, only to find Logan changing his shirt. He had already striped his shirt off. Rory could see his muscular arms and defined moles only made him look hot and a little more innocent, As Rory got a better look she could see his much defined six pack. He looked like a god. Rory didn't realize how long she was standing till Logan spoke:

"Got a good look their ace?"

"Well you got a pretty good peek the other night"

"Touché"

"I'm going to change"

"Want company?"

"Ha you wish"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay Huntzberger I'm going upstairs before you think of anything else dirty to say"

"Too late" Logan said with a chuckle

Rory headed upstairs making it to her room before she threw herself onto her bed. Not being able to get Logan's hot body out of her mind. She had to get changed if she planed to have another cup of coffee before she left. Rory pulled on a much fitted black and white stripped dress with black fishnets and her black ankle boots with heels and a buckle on the side. Rory wore a black knitted sweater to go with it. Rory looked hot. Hoping to catch some eyes. Rory walked down stairs and back into the kitchen on the way half hoping she'd find a half naked Logan by the couch. As she walked into the kitchen for her second cup of coffee Lorelei was gone probably at work but Luke and Jason and her friends occupied the kitchen table. When Luke, Logan, Mike, Collin and Finn saw her outfit all five pairs of eyes nearly popped out. Rory smirked getting the right response

"Morning Luke, Mike"

"Rory don't you think that outfit is I don't know a little to much" Mike said first

Rory looked down at herself "Hmm. I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I have enough on"

"Yeah not enough. Maybe you should go put on a pair of jeans and a turtle neck sweater"

"Luke I look Fine"

" Rory you look like your asking for it"

"Mike! Maybe I am asking for it!" Rory said copying the words of Mandy Moore from because I said so. Rory looked over at her friends to find them all smirking trying to hold back laughter.

"Rory"

"Mike"

The two stood there staring at each other for a good 30 minutes.

"As much as I enjoy the sibling smack down but we have to be at school"

"Rory?" Mike said as Rory grabbed her bag"Are you going to change?"

"Mike you know I'm not so what is the point in asking me?"

"Fine but don't blame me if Jason attacks you again. Now I understand him a little bit more"

Rory flinched briefly stopping after hearing Mikes words "Get bent Mike"

Rory walked out of the kitchen roughly grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Rory was pissed it was obvious. Getting into her car and driving away Rory drove to school even more pissed off as she though about having to see Jason's face.

Logan, Steph, Collin and Finn stood there staring at Mike as he moved around the kitchen slamming things around.

"Dude what the hell! Why would you say that to her? She's already having a hard time with the Jason situation"

"It's not my fault she dressed like a slut to school every day"

"So what! Mate she's hot. Just because she's your little sister doesn't mean that you can treat her like crap. That was a low blow"

"Jason if you don't stop acting like an asshole to her you're going to lose her. And I swear if you hurt her one more time I'll come over and chop your balls off! "Steph said with a evil gleam in her eyes

"I'll help. I'm tired of hearing you talk to her like that. She doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll do worse but you need to chill out or find some other girl to be so overprotected about" Logan said walking out leaving the rest of the group behind

The rest of the group walked out leaving Mike to think to himself.

"Hey mate I didn't know you were so close with Gilmore"

"What do you mean Finn?"

"Well one you guys were cozy last night during the movie, two you were practically sleeping together like you had sex not to mention the smile you had on your face while you were sleeping. And three you couldn't take your eyes off her when she walked in that dress"

"Finn your drunk, your imaging things"

"Mate I may be drunk, but I wasn't the only one who saw it, Right guys?"

"Yeah Logan you had such a goofy look on your face. Do you like Gilmore?"

"Yes, I mean No I mean maybe! I mean she's smart funny she can pack food away and I mean c'mon you guys saw her in that dress it's obvious she's gorgeous it's just she's special from every other girl I've ever dated."

"Special, How? Like stop eating the paste special?"

"No it's just she's different and I like it"

"Well if you think she's special you better not screw it up if your thinking about going for her. And don't forget mike. If you think he's so worked up over her clothes and Jason then think how he'll feel if his best friend is dating Rory. When Finn first met her he literally jumped her Mike pushed him so far he was at the other side of the living room. Not to mention if you hurt her Mike wont be the only one to kick your ass "

"Thanks Steph I feel the love"

"Watch it Huntz we care for both of you but Rory is my girl I gotta look out for her:

"I understand Steph, I don't even know if I'm going to try anything"

"Well Gilmore is a catch everyone has the hot's for her especially now that she's had a wardrobe change" noted Collin

"Guys lay off I'm thinking about it I know she's special I just told you that. I jus- I just need to think about it. I mean she's going through so much right now "

"We know man, but she seeks comfort in you its obvious"

"I know"

"Oh let's stop at Lukes I know Rory is going to be grumpy enough over another fight with Mike and Luke she's going to need three cups of coffee" Steph said

"I've yet to se her without coffee"

"Trust me mate you don't want to see her without coffee. If you think punching Jason was bad just think of watching her bite your head off if you say the wrong thing to her"

"Okay I take that back"

"Hahah I thought so"

"Let's get the coffee I don't like her being alone at the school with Jason. After that punch Jason isn't going to be to happy with her and he'd kill to hurt her"

Little did the group know that Rory was already in danger Jason was ready to hurt her no mater what the cause would be.

*Cue dramatic music* Oh no Rory's in danger! Will her friends make it to her on time to save her. Please Read and Review! I love your feedback! Please tell me if you have suggestions I still don't know how I'm going with this but it will hopefully feel your need for the story.

-SpirtWriter-


	9. Danger

Danger

Rory drove to Chilton alone. Still angry that Mike though she deserved to get hurt by Jason. Rory was tired of Mike always calling her a whore and putting her down. Rory was a little early to school she walked to the school library to study for her English test. Rory inserted her headphones and took her usually study place. She was getting to the most important part of her notes when a shadow loomed over her. Rory looked up to find a pissed off Jason sporting a very black eye.

"Hey Rory"

"Jason, I know you're a big meat head and you don't understand much so let me explain this to you. When I punch you in the face it means that I want you to stay away from me"

"Oh Rory. I though you deserved a little present"

"Jason I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Don't worry no one will have anything to do with you"

"Are you high!. What are you talking about"

"Come on" Jason pulled Rory by her hair and dragged her to the back of the library

"Ow Jason let go!"

"Shut up bitch or I'll shoot you" Jason said with a gun pointed at her head

"I'll do what you want just don't hurt me"

"You will? Hmm lets start with a punch after all you punched me first I saw we should be even, don't you?"

Before Rory could speak or cry out for help Jason punched so hard in the face her nose was bleeding. Jason proceeded to hurt her. Rory was lying down writhing in pain when he kicked her sending a blow to her ribs. Rory could feel hear and feel the crack of her ribs. She whimpered in pain which only made it more enjoyable for Jason. He sent another blow to her stomach. Rory wished someone would make him stop. Before Rory could even try to get up Jason took a knife out of his pocket he took it and made deep cuts into her skin enough to make her bleed but enough to keep her conscious

"Please stop"

"Too late, Sorry Rory pay backs a bitch"

Jason kicked Rory again and then stabbed her in her stomach making her bleed harder. To finish her off Jason pulled out the gun again.

"Say goodbye bitch" Jason said before he pulled the trigger

The gunshot echoed out throughout the school

Meanwhile Collin, Finn, Logan, Rose and Steph were looking for Rory when they heard the gunshot echo through the room, Looking around seeing everyone's face as the tried to find where the gunshot noise came from. Logan looked at his friends hoping it wasn't Rory. Logan walked over to a girl who was friends with Rory

"I saw her go in the library"

Logan and the group raced to the library only to find Rory's things on the table.

"Here's her stuff but where is she?"

"I hope she wasn't where the gunshot was"

Suddenly a whimpering noise was heard from the back of the library. The group headed to the back only to find traces of blood splattered on the shelves. Logan was the first to round the corner when he found Rory lying helpless on the ground covered in blood.

"Guys! Call 9-1-1!" Logan yelled out.

"Logan what's wrong. What's with all the blood?" Steph asked with a shaky voice as she rounded the corner only to see Rory there. "RORY!"

Logan ripped off his jacket and tried to put pressure on her injuries but there were to many. Logan looked at Rory's face she had a new forming bruise on her check and tears were streaming down her face.

"Rory, Ace who did this to you?"

"Help me Logan" Rory said shakily in a whisper

"The ambulance is on its way, Rory tell me who did this"

" J-J-J ason"

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him"

"S-s-stay with me, Logan I'm so cold-d-d"

"Steph go wait for the Ambulance so they know where to find us "

Logan said to Steph then turned to Rory. "Don't worry Ace I won't leave you alone"

Collin and Finn stood there tears in their eyes seeing Rory in pain.

"I'm going to kill Jason!" Finn said

"I 'm right there with you buddy. Rory were going to kill him don't worry he wont touch you again" Collin and Finn walked away on their hunt for Jason Logan wished he could have help but Rory needed him

"Ace hold on help is on the way"

"Logan I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"You have to keep saving my life"

"I'm glad to do it"

Logan looked into her blue eyes holding eye contact for a while. Logan knew that she could die at any moment he couldn't help but thinking about losing her. Logan realized that he liked her he knew they had a physical attraction but he just wasn't sure if he could commit to her. It was sad that he chooses this time to finally see that he wants to be with Rory Gilmore.

Finally the Paramedics came and got her on a stretcher she passed out by the time she got in the ambulance car. Logan rode with her telling Steph to go check on Finn and Collin and have Rose cal Rory's parents; He was scared that he would be to late that he would miss out on his chance to be with her. Holding her hand he prayed that she would be okay squeezing her cold hand as the sirens turned on and the car raced Rory Gilmore to the hospital….

Yup that's how I'm ending the chapter. If you want to see how Rory and what happens to Jason, While Logan deals with Rory's injuries see if they'll have a relationship and if Rory is going to be okay if you want me to continue the chapter please R&R. Like always got some suggestions shoot me an e-mail and I'll tell you what I think and hopefully it will end up in the story. Now some of you may think the story is boring but please I'm doing the best I can.

-Spirit Writer-


	10. Darkness in a hospital

HI! That's right a new chapter (cue happy music) hahah okay so this chapter is going to be in both Logan and Rory's point of view. I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks to summer 2391 for the ideas I'm putting it in the chapter! Okay so time to get to the story thanks for the reviews let's get some more please! Luv all my Fans!

-SpirtWriter-

Rory's condition plummeted at a fast pace. They rode to the hospital in a fast speed but everything was still a blur. Rory was waking in and out of consciousness mumbling incoherent things. Logan worried even more. It hurt to see the girl he liked could even love was like this. Their were blood splatter all over her face Logan could see the bruise on her face. Logan worried so much tears were streaming down his face as he watched her squeezing her hand for dear life praying that she would survive. Rory continued to mumble things none making any sense. It was random mumbles that didn't make sense she would say a word then another, suddenly she called his name and said a couple other words that connected it hit him instantly the sudden fear.

"Logan, Logan, gun! Gun! Jason's, Collin, Fin, danger!"

"What's she saying" the paramedic asked

"Tell the police the guy who shot her still has the gun and that I sent to of my friend to find him they could be in danger"

Logan looked over at Rory she was crying

"Hey, Ace don't cry they'll be okay" Logan said whipping a tear away

"Logan what if they get hurt? I wont forgive myself if they get hurt"

"Ace they do more damage to each other when their drunk I think they can handle a big jock. Were almost to the hospital don't worry" Logan was right, not 10 seconds later they turned into the hospital emergency wing. They rolled her in and immediately started working on her Logan had to wait in the waiting room left to himself and his thoughts. Logan grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialed mikes number.

"What do you want Huntzberger?"

"Look Rory's at the hospital she's in critical condition you and Lorelei and Luke need to get here."

"What! Is she okay?. What Happened?"

"Jason shot her"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Don't I had Collin and Finn get him but he still has the gun, I hoping they'll be okay"

"I just called to tell you about Rory. Get here fast I'm worried she won't make it."

"I'll be there right away"

Logan said goodbye to mike and then called to check on Collin and Finn. When he called Collin's phone knowing that Finn dropped his phone in the toilet then flushed it, the phone kept ringing and ringing Logan was getting worried he left a voicemail message hoping that Collin would call to say he was okay. Logan was worried he couldn't lose Rory let alone Collin or Finn.

10 minutes later the door burst open Lorelei in tears mascara along it with a frantic look in her eyes while Luke trailed with her behind them was mike with a pissed off gleam in his eyes behind him to Logan's relief was Collin, Finn, Steph, Rose and surprisingly Paris and her friends Madison and Louise. Steph, Rose, Paris, Madison, Louise all crying. The group ran up to Logan all talking at once asking questions about Rory and her condition

"Logan where is my baby!" Lorelei screamed over everyone else the waiting room area was silent

"They took her in the ambulance I rode with her when we got here they took her in I haven't seen her since"

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Jas-"

"WHAT! Jason I'm going to kill the kid he's so dead! Oh someone give me a knife I'm going to stab that kid"

"Lorelei calm down. I'm going to kill him. The last thing Rory needs is for you to be in jail"

"Luke I want justice!"

"Is the family of Lorelei Gilmore here" The doctor said interrupting Lorelei and Luke

"Yes" Everyone said in unison

"She's in critical condition her wounds are very serious she has a lot of bruising luckily we stopped the internal bleeding from the bullet it hit some vital organs but we repaired them she's going to be in the hospital for a while. Rory's barely holding on she slipped into a coma during surgery we have no doubts she wont come out it'll just take time. I'm sorry but the best you can do is waiting. She'll be out of surgery in a few and we'll take her to her room one at a time in the room."

"Oh god. My baby" Lorelei whimpered crying

"That bastard" Whispered Collin

"It's all my fault" Said mike

"Oh no mike it isn't" Steph said trying to comfort him

"It is if I hadn't said she deserved what Jason did to her she wouldn't be here she wouldn't have left early she wouldn't have been in the library alone and Jason wouldn't have shot her, it's all my fault"

"Mike it isn't Jason is a meat head he would have shot her whether you and Rory argued or not" Rose said

"Rose is right. Jason wouldn't care if it was in front of people."

"I still feel bad. She could have died today and the last thing I said to her was maybe you deserved what Jason did to you. What kind of brother am I?"

"Mike stop beating yourself up. You have to think positive she's alive and were happy she is."

Just then nurses came with Rory on the stretcher. She looked worse and a lot paler then ever. She had tubes in her and IV's stuck in her arms it was a horrible site that broke everybody down.

Lorelei cried harder "oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. No no no"

"Lorelei she's going to be fine"

"Your right Rory's strong she's going to make it."

"Exactly how many times has she fallen off her bike she always got back up."

"Right. Your right. She'll make it. Okay um Logan do you want to see her first?"

"Um yeah, Sure" Logan's heart melted. Flashes of the IV's in her arms and the tube in her mouth went through his head. Logan walked towards the room the pain for her was pressing down on him. His pending status was erratic he wanted her and all of her.

Logan soon realized he was staring at the bland pale color of her hospital door. Logan fought with himself to open it being to scared to face the unconscious broken girl on the other side of the door he grabbed the knob and walked in his breath caught in his throat when he saw the tube in her mouth to help her breath and the IV's her arm was broken and it seemed exactly how he imaged it she was a broken girl. His broken girl. It hurt him his heart broke. Logan walked over to Rory's bedside grabbing a chair and holding on to her hand as she lay their silently. The machines beeping and wheezing going off as he sat there.

"Hey Ace. I told you we'd get you here. To bad you aren't okay. I'm sorry. If you could ever forgive me. Seeing you here it's breaking me. You know the saddest part is today seeing you hurt finally showed me that I actually fell for you. Your beautiful and witty comments hooked me the first time I met you. Now seeing you here is killing me. Ace I- I thi- I think I love you." Logan had trouble getting it out but he knew he had to tell her even if she really couldn't hear him but he needed to say it if that was the last words he spoke to her.

As logan whipped a tear from his face Rory squeezed his hand. Relief washed over him

"Rory can you hear me?" *Squeez*

"oh god ace" Cried logan then he noticed her eyes were still closed.

"She can squeeze your hand but she can't open t hem it just shows she can hear you talking to her." Said a blonde headed nurse. Logan didn't have a attraction to her like he usually would. He just looked down at the broken girl lying in the hospital bed. Logan bent over and kissed Rory lightly on the lips. "Wake up soon, Ace I need you' He whispered in her ear and walked out the room.

It was dark and scary their were noises off in the distance that sounded like crows cawing in the shadows. It was like Halloween but darker and you can't see a t thing. Rory had a slight feeling of pain in her body and she couldn't remember how she got here, Why would she be in this place she wanted to be back in the security of her room. Surrounded by books and Yale posters along with her clothes and her mother and father and mike. Rory wanted out of the dark dank place, she felt light almost like she could be flown away by a slight wind. It scared her to be in this position. When she felt a hand on her's she felt a squeeze it was warmth that she wished she could get to more than anything. Suddenly a whisper came through whipping past her like wind.

"Wake up soon, Ace I need you" and a feel of softness touch her head. She felt weak like she couldn't handle it. Then words were swirling around only to hear them speaking but Rory couldn't connect them together they were all to loud and all from the same voice, one sentence stood out. Causing Rory to faint into the darkened floor

"I think I love you" ….


	11. Floating back to Life

I'm back and not in the scary way! Lol well guess what time it is it's time for another chapter. I'm hurt not a lot of reviews I was expecting more. I know I haven't been writing as much, I'm sorry I have school and Techie stuff my life is packed so forgive me but I hope this chapter will make up for my neglectance. So who's ready to read this chapter I know I'm ready to write it. Okay so I last left off with Logan visiting her and his heart breaking as she squeezed his hand but didn't wake up. And then Rory in a dark place that scared her. Well their will be more of that dark place. Oh and did I mention we would have a visitor come into the story? No? Well there is. Can Rory break free of it? Start reading and see!

-SpirtWriter-

A week went by since Rory's accident. She had many visitors and was soon taken into the ICU unit she hadn't woken but she had basic movement when asked by the nurse. She squeezed Logan's hand and would yawn occasionally. But they were still little responses. Logan took up residency at Rory's bedside, never leaving her side besides necessity. Logan looked dead he had dark circles around his eyes and he looked pale always yawning and dosing off while holding her hand.

Everyone was worried he wasn't going to school and their was no way anyone could convince him to try. He wasn't completely failing during visits from Collin and Finn his homework was brought but piled on the counter on the other side of the room. Everyone was worried for Logan and Rory. Lorelei was barely making it to work and Lukes was going down hill his food was soggy or burned and the town's people couldn't function. The town was in mourning it was like doomsday. No one could function without stars hollow's princess. One day a visitor came. He wasn't a welcomed one.

Walking in like he owned the place was hells own Mitchum Huntzberger. He was the biggest guy in the journalism business if you didn't know him your insane. Most feared him, or cowered in his presence. He was known to make your dreams come true and to appear in your nightmares. He was rich he was a Hartford society man the kind that would work all day and come home to the dotting wife that would handle tour functions and spend all your money on clothes and jewelry. The wife that was left to take care of the kids only this wife was to busy having an affair with anything that had something dangling in between their legs. While the kids were left to raise themselves no other adults besides their maids and butlers. Mitchum Huntzberger was the scariest, ugliest nastiest man alive, And he just stepped foot in the Hartford memorial hospital.

"I'm Mitchum Huntzberger I'm looking for Rory Gilmores room"

"Oh... Um she's in room 206 straight down on the hall second one on the right"

'Thank you"

Mitchum reached the door and walked in to find a group of people scattered around the room a women with reddish brunette hair and watery blue eyes leaned over a girl in the hospital bed with the same hair with pale skin. On the other side he found his son leaned over holding the girl's hand looking at her with dark hurt eyes ad dark purple circles around it he looked skinner than usual and extremely tired. When the sound of Mitchum shoes entered the room all eyes looked up and paid attention.

"Hi I'm Mitchum Huntzberger can I talk to my son for a moment"

"Fine dad just for a minute" Logan said getting up from his chair. Kissing the girl on the head. Lying in the bed before walking towards his father. "Why are you here" Logan said in a voice that showed he didn't want to talk to him.

"I came to see why my son hasn't made it to school. Logan your supposed to be getting an education so you can take over HPG company"

"Do you care? Seriously dad what's that point you don't give to shits about me and Honor."

"Don't tell me about my family. I care for you guys we wouldn't have had you and your sister if we didn't"

"That's bull and you know it. You never care. You only had Honor because you were hoping you would have a boy that could take over your company. Sadly you had a girl and though if you tired again you would get there prized son you need to take over the company when you died. Face it dad you don't care about us. So why don't you stop playing games and just tell me why you're here."

"Fine Logan I got a call from your principal telling me you haven't made it to school in three weeks. I want to know why?"

"Are you kidding me one call from the principal and you come running all the way from California. Wow the principal get's better treatment then your daughter did in a car accident 10 years ago. If you really need to know why I've been missing school. I'm here because that girl in the hospital bed over there was attacked by her ex boyfriend. She's in a coma and has a broken arm. She was shot and stabbed by him. Happy?"

"Logan why are you here? She's just a girl"

"Just a girl? Dad she's more than that she could be the one. She's the smartest wittiest girl that I've ever met. Even her coffee obsessed mothers are a better family to me then you and mom ever were. "

"Logan there is no need for you to be sitting in a hospital for a girl that you'll probably screw then dump for the next big bobbed blonde out there. Wait till college there are so many girls Logan she won't be the last."

Logan was getting angry his dad was an asshole but he was being the biggest in the world especially in the circumstances that they were in. "Dad get out of here. You have no right you don't even know here. You've found out why I'm not in school now leave"

"Logan if you fail 11th grade you'll regret it. You'll be shipped off to London"

"Screw you. I don't give a fuck what you do leave!" Logan said raising his voice

"Fine but this isn't over"

"It never is" Logan said turning his back and heading back to the bedside of Rory. Leave it to his dad to cause a situation that already causes him pain to be worse. He needed Rory to wake up. He needed her so much. His heart broke as he stared into the face of the girl that could be her first love.

"Come back to me Rory. I need you more than ever" Logan whispered into her ear

The darkness was getting to her she couldn't handle it. The darkness was scary and the slight whispers were still drifting around her... She couldn't grab a handle of her surroundings and her head was light almost like it could fly off and disappear into the darkness. Rory looked around for a safety a way out. When she saw a light she knew that was her way out. Rory was walking when she felt the rough and sharp feel of rocks. She kept walking hoping the pain would subside if she went further. The closer she went down there harder the rocks felt. Her feet felt like they were bleeding. When she reached the end she could feel the cool breeze of the ocean only rough and filled with seaweed. The waves rocked her back in forth the deeper she went in. Rory started to remember what happened, Jason the stabbing the kicks to her stomach and wrist the punch and lastly the gunshot she felt the tears trickle down her face and the distant sound of beeping. She felt like the more she was in the rough wave the more relaxed she felt like she was drifting away from her problems and the pain. She could hear a beeping noise that wouldn't stop. And then she was as light as a feather she floated up to the sky while the breeze continued to push her. She though she was dying and for a second she wanted to she wanted be get away from the stressors of life she was floating away carelessly until a voice caught her.

"Come back to me Rory. I need you more than ever"

"Logan?" Rory whispered

Rory drifted back she felt lighter and free. Suddenly a bright yellow light came into view she heard Logan's voice over and over again. She walked to it and a force rippled through her body she suddenly felt the weight of a hand on hers and the light kiss that was being planted on it she was breathing heavily and panting. When she looked over she could see Logan he looked tired and had circles under his eyes with tears streaming down and a freighted look on his face. On the other side was Rory's mother she had circles she was had been crying hard. The only words she could say were:

"Logan?"

That's right I'm leaving it that way. It's your turn to guess what's going to happen if you want a fast update I want those reviews! There's going to be more action with her brother. Justice for Jason. And more fights with Mitchum. Get ready cause Rory's back! Oh yeah! Okay well please Review and enjoy the chapter I hope it was good.

-SpirtWriter-


	12. Laughs,Coffee,and Kisses

"Logan?"

"Ace? Rory! Oh my god your okay!" Logan said in a frantic response

Rory nodded

"Rory honey" Lorelei said "oh thank god your okay we were so worried about you!"

"Luke call the nurse and tell them she's awake"

"Mom… What happened" Rory whispered

"Rory.. Lorelei looked at her with a confused look "Honey you were shot"

"What? Who? Why. Ouch!"

"Rory Jason shot you. Try to relax the nurse is on her way"

"Why would Jason shoot me?"

"Honey it doesn't matter just relax" Rory lied down closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face

"Don't cry ace were all here"

"I know. It's just I though I was dying. There was a light I thought it was heaven"

"Sorry to disappoint but we needed you back here"

"Logan I could here your voice"

"Dreaming about me Ace?"

"Don't get a big head"

"Not getting a big head if you're the one dreaming about me"

"Oh shut up"

"Truth is I was talking to you I told you something I'm not sure if you heard me"

"Hmm could it have been I think I like you?"

"Hmm it could be in that realm of things I said to you"

"Well if it was then I have a confession I think I like you too"

"Really now? Then I guess we have a lot to talk about. After you rest" Logan added as Rory opened her mouth in protest

"I am pretty tired" Rory said just as the nurse came in

"Hey sleeping beauty's awake"

Everyone in the room chuckled. The atmosphere changed from worry and fear to happeness and joy. Rory was finally awake that was the first part but the rest of her fight for recovery wasn't over.

"I'm going to give you medicine that will help with the pain."

"Thanks"

"No problem just eat and get lost of rest the doctor will be in in a minute to help you with the rest of your recovery bye everyone I'll be back to give you more meds"

"Bye"

Rory lied down trying to get comfortable but something was nagging at her. Her mind flashed back to the accident. The knife the kicks and finally the gun that Jason used to shoot her. She remembered him holding it and those last words as he pressed the trigger and the gun shot through the gun and into her battered body. She heard the noise ring through her ears and the searing pain of the bullet. Rory reached down her stomach and felt the bandage that covered the wound where Jason shot her. It hurt and she could barely sit up a groan escaped her lips as she settled back down. Finally she remembered that Logan had sent Collin and Finn to get Jason. She quickly surveyed the room only to not find Collin or Finn. Worry was evident on her face:

"Ace what's wrong?"

"Where's Collin and Finn?"

"Their fine they went to get coffee Jason didn't get them. But he is in jail" Logan said with a smile playing on his face

Collin and Finn choose a perfectly good time to come back with coffee.

"I here a certain special patient is awake!" Finn said in his adorable Australian accent that Rory missed

"Reporter Girls' awake let's throw a party!" Collin said coming in behind Finn

"Finny! Nerd boy! I missed you guys!"

"Not as much as we've all missed you. You gave us a scare luv."

"I know I'm sorry guys."

"Not your fault Luv. It was that asshole Jason. At least he's behind bars."

"Good he can't hurt anyone else. You guys scared me too I though you guys would be his next victims after Jason Shot me"

"He couldn't touch us Luv. I distracted him. Then Collin comes behind him and attacks him from the back he got knocked down so easily you'd think Collin was a football player. Then we both sat on him until the coppers came and arrested him it was pretty funny too until Jason yelled out some Profanities that I wont get into and then Collin kicked him square in the nuts he went down faster than the Titanic!" Finn said in his Storyteller voice

" Man wished I could have seen that" Logan said with a chuckle

"Collin I didn't know you were so badass" Lorelei said

"Oh he always has been. One time a guy was hitting on me and Collin came and punched him so hard he knocked out a tooth and gave him a bloody nose"

"Jeez Collin where have you been hiding this bad side. I want to see it more often."

"No I only use it in self defense its dangerous!"

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Who wants coffee!"

"I do!" Rory said first

"Uh uh no coffee tea."

" What! You can't deprive a Gilmore girl of coffee" Rory pouted.

"Logan she's right you can't deprive a Gilmore girl of coffee ask Luke he's tried it countless times and you should see the bruises that had formed afterwards."

"Yet I'm still married to you"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Just that I love you"

"That's what I thought"

Everyone started laughing while everyone including Logan was laiuging Rory tried to steal the cup of coffee that was sitting next to her. She almost got it when she groaned in pain her arm couldn't reach it and stretching her stomach wasn't going to work with the gun shot wound.

"Need help there ace?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face

"Uh huh" Rory nodded her head in hope that she would get her coffee.

"Here you go" Lopgan said giving her the coffee that was in a tray in finns hand. Rory didn't need to taste it to know that it wasn't the coffee she needed.

Rory pouted "Logy…" Rory dragged out with her blue eyes big and wide urging Logan to give her the coffee

"Rory that's not going to work"

"Pleaseeeee….."

"No it's not working."

"Logann" Rory said knowing she was wearing him down. She gave him the full out bambi eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. She was full force Bambi her last try to get the coffee she so desired.

"Fine here." Logan said switching the cups and handing over the Elixir of life that Rory gladly drank

"Thanks Rory said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek"

"I taught her well. Maybe better." Lorelei said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Those eyes will get her anything. Especially in a hospital bed"

Everyone chuckled the atmosphere was carefree. Rory looked around and saw everyone in the room they all seemed happier. They had smiles and in the eyes under their dark circles you could see relief that she was going to be okay.

"Ahhh that's good"

"Ace there is no one else like you"

"I know" Rory said. She didn't know what compelled her but she leaned over and kissed Logan. The kiss started out innocent and sweet. It got deeper and longer. The kiss had Rory in total bliss. She didn't even care that her parents and others were in the room. She needed to see what it was like to kiss Logan Huntzberger. She was right it was amazing. When they finally pulled apart from each other Rory was out of breath and staring into Logan's eyes.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see what it would be like"

"How was it?"

"Amazing" Rory said giving him another kiss.

See! Rory's awake and everyone is happy. Or so they are now? Trust me there will be more drama. I hope you liked the chapter. There had to be some humor to relax Rory and if you think were done with Jason you are sadly mistaken. Well tune in to the next chapter that's coming out. Just do me a favor…. REVIEW! Please! Tell me what you feel. What you want next. I'm very open remember. Thanks guys love you!

-SpirtWriter-


	13. Heated Kisses and Happy Surprieses

AN:

I know I haven't made a new chapter in a while but I've been busy with the play And School and the hectic hours of the plays!. But with all that aside it's time for another chapter. So we left off with Rory and Logan finally being together and kissing in the hospital…. Well you'll have to read it to see what happens. Oh and I can't stress it enough REVIEW! I love you but I feel neglected without the reviews so please if you really like this story review even if it's to say hi or wow or that was great, I need the feedback so please please please PLEASE! REVIEW!... God I sound desperate.

To home we go 

A week passed since Rory woke up she was recuperating well and was able to actually get out of the bed and take a walk around the hospital. As always Logan wasn't far away, bringing her coffee, a snack, extra pillows or blankets if she got cold. Logan wouldn't leave her side still afraid that she would relapse. He did leave her at some points to start going back to school and bringing Rory's homework. Lorelei watched them together they seemed like a married couple. Lorelei was a little nervous about their relationship. She was the small town girl and he was the rich boy who had everything. It reminded Lorelei of her when she was in high school she was once a society girl but she had hated that life. She didn't want that for Rory which is why she had brought Rory to the small town of stars hollow she just hoped he wouldn't break her heart.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah hon. I'm just thinking"

"Must have been interesting"

"Yeah well picturing Luke naked is always interesting" Lorelei said with a smirk

"Ug! Mom! I didn't need to hear that"

"C'mon Rory we talk about everything why not that"

"Because I'd rather not picture Luke naked!"

"Why I do!"

"Mom! Stop! What's really wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you sweetie"

"Mom I'm fine I'm walking around I'm not in much pain and I'm healing fine"

"Oh I know you're doing better honey I'm just worried about you and Logan."

"What about me and Logan?"

"I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt honey. He's the society kid, the world that I tried to keep you away from. I tried to hold in and keep you in the normal world that everyone is used to."

"I know mom but I'm not letting anything change me. I'm still Rory Gilmore the little girl you gave birth to. I'm still the book loving coffee obsessed girl that Logan likes. I won't let money change me."

"As long as you know who you are sweetie"

"I do mom, I do"

"Good now who wants coffee"

"Oh me!"

"I'll be back"

Rory sat back in her chair thinking about how scared her mother was that she would change because she was now dating Logan, Logan was great he was the perfect boyfriend he brought her homework and coffee. She had her doubts herself she knew he was the non commitment guy and she knew that all her really had were bed buddies and has never had a real girlfriend not until her of course but no that her mom brought it up it brought up the doubt that she had had herself. She hoped that he wouldn't cheat and she knew they were different but opposites attract right?

Rory was so observed in her thoughts she didn't notice Logan himself walk in with a pile of books and a back pack. "Hey ace how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I just miss home. At least I can wear my normal clothes I was tired of always having to hold the back of it just to walk somewhere"

Logan chuckled "I kind of miss it. Finn got a blast out of walking behind you when you went for a walk. I had to smack him every five minutes to keep him from drooling "

"Not funny. Just wait till you end up in the hospital and have to wear one of those"

"Hahah I bet you can't wait for that." Logan said handing Rory her books "I have a surprise for you"

"Really! Is it coffee! Oooohhh it better be coffee! Or something sparkly! Or shiny! Oh I give up tell me!"

"Hahah what is wrong with you did you already have coffee better yet did you have sugar?"

"No I just love surprise"

"Oh well surprise I come baring books" Logan said passing her all text books and folders

"That is so not the kind of surprise I was hoping for"

"Sorry to disappoint" Logan said facing Rory's pouting face

Rory turned her head grabbing a book as she turned her head back Logan leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was long and deep with a burst of fireworks it seemed like the world had stopped and it was only Logan and herself. The kiss brought total bliss to Rory she was surprised for sure. Sadly they pulled away leaving Rory out of breath and gasping for air while her face turned pink and a smile grew on her face. Logan looked the same face pink a glow and a smile he too was breathing for air.

"Surprise" Logan finally breathed out

"Some surprise" Rory said

"Well I hadn't kissed you yet so I thought that'd be the surprise you wanted"

"Awe that's sweet jack and Rose would you two like a room" Lorelei said walking in with Rory's requested coffee.

"Mom you know I love the movie titanic but you do not need to call us Rose and Jack just because were dating."

"But your just so cute and I can't help it"

"Mom" Rory said with her testing face

"Fine_ rose_" Lorelei muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing here's your coffee"

"Yay! Coffee!" Rory exclaimed "Hey mom when cann I leave. I miss my bed. I mea I've been drinking coffee and eating tons of normal food why can't I go home"

"Well I have good news for you then. I was just talking to George Clooney out there and he said you can go home."

"Oh my god when!"

"Tonight"

"Yay now I can finally see my bed again."

"I'm happy for you ace. Now I can see you without having to drive all the way down to see you I could just walk down the hall."

"Hey don't get any idea's pretty boy"

"Wasn't getting any kind of ideas" Logan said holding his hands up in defense

"Better not be"

"Ok honeys do your homework then take a nap I planned a movie night for us tonight"

"Alright mom"

"Don't worry about it Ace just copy my homework I'm in most of your classes "

"Logan your asking the wrong person to copy Rory flips out when I copy down the date there's no way she's going to copy your homework"

"Mom that was one time ad I told you the date. I'm exhausted I'll just do it. I need sleep."

"You feeling okay honey?"

"Ace you don't look too good"

"I'm fine I just need sleep"

"Okay ace sleep tight"

Logan and Lorelei both turned their back and Rory was out like a light. She looked peaceful comfortable but it was obvious she's been through a rough time. Their was still a lot of bruising on her face. Logan was still pissed that Jason did this but at least she was safe now and Logan was sure she wasn't going to get hurt. Now that Logan and Rory were dating they could be a couple and not care what people think. He now had the full authority to protect her, Logan was happy. He was in total bliss when they kissed even with the slightest of contact his heart began to beat rapidly. They were meant for each other.

Rory woke up to Logan's smiling face looking down at her. Rory loved it waking up to him for the millionth time since she's been in the hospital. Logan was supportive the perfect boyfriend. He was extremely good looking, He was funny, sweet and gods that smirk could make her heart stop every time.

"Hi sleeping Beauty"

"Hi" Rory said with a soft moan

"Ready to go home Ace"

"Oh I forgot about that. Yay home sounds good. I miss my bed"

"You miss your bed I miss my bed I've been sleeping in that old green chair."

"I know but you've been very supportive through this entire thing have I said thank you a lot?"

"Hmm I don't think I've heard it enough"

"Cocky" Rory muttered

"What was that?" Logan asked in disbelief

"Nothing"

"No you just called me cocky!"

"Okay fine I did but that's because you were being cocky"

"I'll admit I was being cocky but you have to admit that you love the fact that I'm cocky"

"Nope I won't admit it"

"If you don't I'll stop kissing you"

"Oh really? I could go longer than you could"

"Yeah right. I could go longer without kissing you"

"Is that a bet?"

"Oh that is so a bet" Logan said with his legendary smirk

"Okay starting now"

10 minutes passed. Not kissing him was getting to Rory. Logan was twitching that he couldn't kiss her. He leaned over and touched her hand; Logan started to rub his thumb over the top of her hand. Rory was comforted by the rubbing she couldn't handle it she had to kiss him. Logan couldn't handle it he wanted her lips on his and the touch of her hair and her hand felt so soft like Egyptian cotton. Hearts beating faster, Adrenaline pumping, blood boiling. Logan leaned over and kissed her. Their lips meshed Logan finally got the soft lips he'd been yearning for for the last 10 minutes. Their kiss was more explosive than ever. It felt like their lips were on fire a blissful peace that he loved. Logan's tongue traced the outside of her lips begging entrance into her mouth. This kiss was the longest that they've had since they began dating. Finally pulling apart Rory and Logan stared at each other. A smile grew on Rory's face it was wide the emotion was evident through her eyes.

"I knew you'd crack!"

"I did not!"

"You did too. I knew you'd crack!"

"Hey you weren't protesting. You were practically moaning in my mouth"

"Whatever Logan you cracked. Deal with it. "

"Whatever you liked it"

"I'm not lying that I did"

"Hmm. Then maybe you should enjoy this"

Logan leaned over and kissed her again it got heavy. More steam. So much that they could fog up her hospital room windows. Logan was pushing her back on her back. Rory didn't notice until his hands moved up and brought one side of her sweater down. Rory shot up nervous like waking up from a blurry dream.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Logan cut off mid sentence.

"I know I'm just not ready. Besides doctors would say to take it easy."

"True. Hey lets go you look like you could use a welcome home movie night"

"I so am. Lets go" Rory said kissing Logan's cheek

Rory got up and started to get her clothes together. Getting ready to get home. She felt nervous after her and Logan was in the position for sex. She didn't want to do it yet. She wanted it to be special she's wasn't a virgin that was long gone along with her relationship with Jason. But after being in the hospital for a month and still recovering from a gun shot it wasn't how she wanted it to be with Logan.

"Hey Rory?" Logan asked "I know you're not ready and you need to recover so when you're ready I'll be ready"

"I know" Rory said

"Let's get you home"

"Home sounds great."

The ride to home was long. It seemed like Logan didn't know where he was going. I swear we crossed the same sign every five minutes.

"Logan where are we? You keep passing the same trees and signs"

"Don't worry Ace I know where we are"

"Do you really or is it one of those drives where we get lost and you don't tell me until were stuck in the middle of nowhere because you didn't want to stop and ask for directions?"

"No Ace it's a short cut that I've taken plenty of times to come visit you at the hospital."

"Well if you say you know where you're going then I guess I trust your direction"

"Trust is the most important part of a relationship"

"Very true. I guess this is just a test"

"Did we pass?"

"I'll tell you when we get home"

"Get ready to tell me cause were on your street" Logan said as they turned down the long street of Rory's house. Logan pulled out his cell phone and texted Lorelei while they waited for the red light to turn green. _Turning on the street. _

"Were Here, Ace"

"Yay home, Ug I need Coffee"

"You'll get it Ace don't worry. By the way how did I do "

"Wait till I get my coffee" Rory said opening the door

SURPRISE!

AN: SURPRISE! The end of the chapter. Now this was a peaceful chapter but there's more drama to come. We needed Rory to have a peaceful welcome home, And a little fire between Logan and Rory and of course momma Gilmore had to interfere a little by making sure Rory was making the right decision by dating Logan. Review! And another chapter will be heading your way soon lets try to make it to 50 or more please! I love writing for you guys, Oh and don't forget if you have any ideas to just e-mail me and I'll put them in my story if like it thanks

-Sprit Writer-


	14. You've been Surved

Bearing Bad News

_SURPRISE! _

Rory was bombarded with streamers and the overpowering smell of alcohol. Rory walked in to hear cheering and lots of people welcoming her home. Rory and Logan walked in heading deeper into the craziness that was the party. It excited Rory that everyone cared so much and that they went through all that trouble to put this together. Everyone was there even her grandparents.

"Grandma and Grandpa what are you doing here?"

"What we can't come to a party for our granddaughter"

"No you can I just wasn't expecting you or any of this for that matter. The last time you were here was for my 16th birthday"

"Well we've been busy Rory. But were glad that your okay and we'd come and celebrate anything for you" Richard said

"Aw thanks. Hey have you seen Mom?"

"Uh I think she's in the kitchen with Sookie"

"Thanks enjoy I'll see you guys later"

"Mom! "

"Fruit of my loins! How do you like the party? We got you didn't we?"

"Yeah you did. What happened to a movie night huh?" Rory said with a smile on her face

"Movie nights are overrated when it comes to welcoming you home"

"Thanks mom. How did you swing this without telling me. You can barely keep a secret for your life"

"Hey! I can keep secrets. I am awesome at keeping secrets. They call me the secret keeper"

"That's a lie. You could barely keep it to yourself that you liked Luke you nearly knocked the whole table down. And then when I liked Andrew Chambers in 6th grade and he ran up to say hi you started asking if he liked me"

"Ok fine maybe I'm not so good at keeping secrets. But I did keep this one! Besides I did plan this so you should appreciate mommy" Lorelei said with a pout

"I know I appreciate mommy" Rory said giving her mother a hug

"Thank you mommy forgives you"

"So the grandparents are here. Since when have you guys been talking?"

Since Rory's accident Richard, Emily and Lorelei have been getting along, they had a big fight about Emily budding into Lorelei's love life after a year that they were married. After that Luke stayed at the dinner for a month while Lorelei barely got out of bed. A frantic call from Lorelei brought them back together. Since Rory's accident they'd been talking and now they were both at the welcome home party. It made Rory happy that they were getting along. Rory never liked when they fought.

"Since you were in the hospital I invited them because I figured that we shouldn't be fighting while your fighting for your life."

"Aww that's sweet. What about Luke is he okay with this "

"Yeah Luke is the one that made me do it. You know as well as I do that putting me and my mother together in a room is like putting Tom and Jerry together."

"Mom that's so mean"

"You know it's true"

Michelle came in with his face in a frown it was nothing new Michelle's face was always in a pout he was the grumpiest man alive before Luke married Lorelei they had an on going head to head. Now theirs no one as grumpy as Michelle. He defiantly fit the French people are grumpy thing if only he was smelly to, then he'd really fit the French stereotype.

"Lorelei a big lady in red keeps pinching my butt. Make her stop"

"Sorry Michelle once patty likes your butt she wont leave it alone. It's like taylor with the yearling during the annual town movie night"

"Try running away." Rory suggested with a smirk

"You're a very cruel child"

"I learned from my mother"

"That's obvious. If my but gets pinched one more time you all will pay" Michelle said leaving the kitchen in a huff

"I missed making fun of Michelle"

"Hey you still have a day off from school to recover you should come to the Inn. More chances to annoy Michelle, He just came up with this post it thing for when guest are checking in and out or late and all this other stuff if you use his post it's he'll get mad. You can't resist a chance to get Michelle mad it's just to much to pass up"

"I'll come. But I want to spend sometime with Logan. I miss him"

"Honey you see him all the time. Most of that time you two have your tongues stuffed down each others throat, I'm surprised you haven't swallowed either of them yet"

"First gross. Second not possible and third I know but we haven't had a real first date. I need to make sure this relationship is going to work. I know I have an attraction to him but I need to make sure there's a connection."

"Honey if you can shove your throat so far down his throat then I'd say you have a connection."

Meanwhile Logan was listening to the conversation smiling at the banter going on between Rory and her mother. Rory questioning the connection between them hurt a bit but she was right they had been dating for a while but then Jason shot her and she was in the hospital for 3 weeks. He didn't think that she would question them but now he felt more determined to show him that he wasn't just into her for a physical relationship. When Rory came back to school he was going to give her the best week back and then ending that week by taking her out on Friday. He needed to show that he liked her. A smirk grew on his face. Logan knew just how. Before he could call out Finn and Collin for help Logan heard Rory say she was going to go back to him. He quickly walked back to his seat before Rory saw him spying.

Rory made it to the spot where Logan was sitting and snuggled up close as she heard the people of Stars Hollow talk about her when she was younger.

"So there she was ridding down the street on her bike. She fell every 3 minutes. Their was a cut for every time she fell. No matter how many times she fell she kept getting up and biking"

"Aww poor Ace. Did you ever learn to ride a bike?"

"Yeah but I'm still really bad at it. I eventually gave up"

"I thought Gilmores never quit"

"Yeah the little Rory Gilmore did. This one doesn't"

Patty started into how Rory tried to bake cookies but ended up almost burring the house on fire when a loud hard knock came to the door. Rory got up to answer it.

A man in a suit was standing at the door. He looked very serious and professional. He was holding a long envelope that looked pretty thick. The envelope looked familiar from a TV show or something. Then it hit her. It was serving papers to go to court.

"Are you Rory Gilmore?" the man said

"Yyyes"

"You've been served" He said extending his hand and handing her the envelope. "Have a nice evening" The guy added with a smirk on his face that showed he was please with her expression.


	15. Game On

WHAT! 

"_You've been served"_

"Rory honey who was at the door?" said Lorelei coming behind her then noticing the envelop in her hands "Honey what's that"

"Charges, Jason, me, court" Rory said in one sentence in her confused state. There was one more piece of paper that Rory hadn't noticed. Rory looked at the paper she knew that hand writing well. Rory quickly read the note from her abusive ex boyfriend:

_Dear Rory, _

_I know you must be shocked, poor innocent Rory Gilmore doesn't do anything bad she's the angle the bookworm the girl who is so focused on school. I'm just as shocked. Wait no I'm not. I've been waiting days for this to happen and finally today it happens! You've been served Rory Gilmore. So bring that cute little ass to court and try to defend yourself, try not to get fined, try to not be put in jail. Well Gilmore I'm sorry but there will be no chance that you won't. I think I know what's going on in your head right now. What did I do I'm innocent! Well I think you've already forgotten about the nice shiner that's been left on my face. Yeah that would be it. You've pushed me over the edge Rory now it's time for you to pay. Start watching your back sweetie. I'll be around lurking if you think you're safe now because your dating Huntzberger your so wrong if you think it hurt when I shot you just wait till I come back and bring some more pain. Watch your back Rory, cause Karma's a bitch and I'm ready to bring the pain. _

_ All Love, _

_ Jason _

_P.S I'll be watching._

Rory was freaking out. She couldn't understand that Jason was actually sending her to court for punching him. It was self defense! Rory was scared Jason was even more sadistic then ever. She could almost here his voice like it was a voice over from a TV show when the mother got the note that her daughter was leaving. It was creepy he seemed so smug about it like he would get away with it. It couldn't be possible he shot her! Stabbed her kicked her beat her up she still had a bruise around her wrist and on her face. It was ridicules but she was still scared he said he'd be watching. Rory looked outside where the man had walked away thinking someone was seriously watching her. She saw a figure move through the woods it was tall and it was moving in the opposite direction. It looked like a manly looking figure a built body to it, Like Jason's she hoped it wasn't him. Before she could look any further the figure was gone. Rory was seriously creeped out. There was always signs of Jason being sadistic when he tried to rape her at Sally Weston's party in one vacant bedroom, The next time when he took her to the woods saying it would make a romantic first time. Rory had broken up with him at first but he wouldn't stop it went on with the notes that he sent her saying that he would kill himself if she didn't come back to him. Then it changed that he was going to get her back for her leaving him, then the day she had her change and he tried to get with her again and the icing on the cake when he landed her in the hospital. She didn't get a good vibe off of this which when Logan came behind Lorelei and resting his hand on her shoulder that she jumped so high she almost hit her head on the top of the door.

"Ace why so jumpy?" Logan said with his legendary smirk his smile disappeared after he took a look at her face. "Ace what's wrong? Where did these papers come from?"

"J-j -j Jason-n-n, Letter, Man in suit, Served" Rory tried to talk again but again it came out in a jumbled mess, only worrying Logan more.

"What! Jason is sending you to court! What did the letter say! "Logan was furious he was so loud it was suddenly quiet and everyone was staring at Rory, Lorelei and Logan. Finn, Collin, Steph and Rose came over worry evident on their faces.

"Rory, Love are you ok?" Finn said trying to bring back a now frozen Rory.

"Here" was Rory's only response she handed Finn the letter. After he finished it he passed it to Collin who then passed it to Steph it went through everyone in the house all faces of happiness was transformed into anger and rage everyone wanted to kill Jason. Rory was still frozen while Logan just tried to snap her back to it.

"Ace it's going to be okay. I won't let him touch you. It's not going to happen. Everyone will protect you and there's no way your going to be put in jail. There's so much evidence that he won't have a case. You can plead about the attempted Murder and he'll end up behind bars forever. Don't let him scare you. You have me and the rest of the town and your friends nothing is going to happen. Can you believe that?"

"I know. I know all of this. It's just I saw a figure outside. He really is watching. I'm scared. Logan I'm so scared what if he hurts me again." Rory broke down in tears. Burying herself in Logan's arms.

"That's it party's over everybody out!" Lorelei screamed out to everyone.

The people of Stars Hollow were pissed they didn't want to see their little town princess hurt again. They just got her home. They all filed out. Patty quickly whispered that they would have a town meeting. While everyone left the house. Everyone had left but Rory hadn't stopped crying she was afraid and couldn't control herself.

"Rory honeys were going to make sure that you'll be okay we'll all take turns watching you. Ok that creep isn't going to touch a hair on you. Do you understand me?" Luke came over trying to console her.

After a while they sent Rory upstairs with Logan. The eventually got her to stop crying but it didn't wash away the fear that she felt. They brought over coffee and Lukes burgers and Fries. Soon the others met in the kitchen trying to figure out what was going to happen and how they would get Rory through this. It was like a bad horror movie, they all just wanted it to end already. Rory didn't deserve this no one did it wasn't right. Kept going through Lorelei's mind.

"What are we going to do? She's freaking in there she can't handle this on her own ad we need help"

"I know. Rory's strong she can get through this, But not when she's freaking she's really scared. I say we should go to the police, give them the note, It isn't possible for Jason to send a letter like that to Rory without his lawyer thinking it wasn't right unless his lawyers the undertaker and wants her dead."

"Your right Lore. There's no way they would have let that pass he must have slipped it in the envelop when his lawyer wasn't looking. I say we head to the police station first thing tomorrow then we take it from there. We all need to go to sleep and rest. We can talk this over more in the morning."

"I just want to kill him." Collin said

"Same. He's already hurt her once he needs to be stopped" Finn said next

"I'm worried about her. She was wigging bad" Steph said

"I know. Hey why don't we all stay here so we can keep an eye on Rory and then we all can go to the police station together, Is that okay with you Lorelei?" Rose asked next

"Yeah that's a great idea. We have enough beds for everyone, Finn you and Rose can take Logan's room for the night he won't be using it he's not leaving Rory's side tonight"

"Thanks Lorelei" Everyone muttered as they all headed upstairs.

The lights went out and everyone was heading to bed. They were all tired and worried for their friend, she was a mess and they were all scared that Jason was going to hurt her worse than before. In the letter it said he'd be watching. It creeped them all out. It was time or payback. The town seemed ready for vengeance so did Rory's friends and especially Lorelei. The all went to sleep tense and with mixed feelings all wanting to kill Jason,

Jason kept his promise that night he stood in the woods of Rory's house watching as her bedroom light went out. A smirk grew on his face and a sadistic glint in his eyes went with it. He looked crazy and was ready to rock Rory Gilmore's world.

"Game on, Gilmore" Jason said as he walked through the woods slowly disappearing in the night as the wind picked up and a crow cawed in the sky.

AN: Creepy right? Well it's called Drama am I right. Well look who came back with a new sadistic edge. So I left it in a mysterious way. Well if you really liked it REVIEW! I'm dying for them so please please REVIEW! So I know I had Mrs. Patty call and emergency town meeting well in the next chapter it's going to be the meeting and the police and how Logan tries to comfort Rory. So tune in. Remember I write faster and upload faster when you review so maybe I should say we try to hit 50 or 55 reviews I'd be eternally grateful so abuse that button, Click it so many times your hand gets tired. So Review write me an e-mail some ideas? Remember I'm open ad I love your feed back. Love you all

-Sprit Writer


	16. And the Torture Begins Part I

And the Torture Begins I

After Rory ran to her room with Logan following behind her crying as she made it to her room. So many things were going through her mind she didn't know why this was happening to her how to stop it or how to handle it. Logan had caught up to her, grabbed her and held her in his arms as she collapsed on the floor crying tear tracks down her face. Rory was scared she didn't know how to stop this.

"Shhh ace its going okay"

"Logan it won't be okay. Jason won't stop at anything he's going to hurt me until he knows he's broken me down"

"I won't let him put a hand on you, Rory you're my girlfriend I'll do anything to keep you safe. Lie down and go to sleep it's been a long night." Logan said as he tucked her into bed and started to walk towards the door he was stopped when Rory's voice reached him.

"Logan? Will you stay will me. I don't want to be alone"

"Sure ace, I won't leave you" Logan said as he stripped his shirt off and down to his boxers. Logan climbed into bed with her and rested next to Rory's shaking body. Logan couldn't help but wrap his arms around her squeezing her into the mold of his body. The shaking eventually stopped but Logan could still tell she was scared her body was tense and she was breathing heavily.

"Rory?"

"Yeah" She said in a whimpered voice

"Everything is going to be okay. He can't touch you I wont let him hell Mike and Finn and Collin wont let him and I bet the town of stars hollow is doing something right now to protect you. Your loved ace no one will let anything happen to you as long as we can help it"

"I believe you." Rory said as she looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes and could see that he meant it she leaned in and kissed him softly then snuggling in his arms and falling into a peaceful sleep. Logan leaned over turning Rory's light off and snuggling with her as he thought about how much he wanted to kill Jason.

Night soon was lost and the sun came up bright and shinning. Rory woke up first she felt relief but she felt even more tired like she was knocked over by a crane, her eyes felt heavy and felt like she'd been crying all night then like a flood all the memories of what happened last night came back to her hitting her like a wave. It was so overwhelming that she burst back into tears. It only got worse when she noticed a dead animal on her carpet it was a bunny as white as snow it wasn't so white when the blood splatters on it was seen and the puddle of blood that was made on the carpet under its decomposed body. Rory couldn't hold it any longer she screamed so loud it woke up everyone in the house in an instant everybody was in her room all holding a weapon. Logan was behind her holding her back away from the dead bunny on the floor. There was a piece of paper attached to it Rory quickly picked it up and read it. Just as she thought it was from Jason.

_Dear Rory,_

_I saw you sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. But I thought you deserved a little gift. _

_Jason _

"Oh my god" Steph said first as she hid her face in the crook of Collins neck

"That's just not right" Collin said as he started at the poor creature.

"That sick bastard "Luke and Logan said at the same time as they both read the letter that Rory took of the bunny

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rory said as she ran out the room and towards the bathroom. Logan followed her he silently walked up behind her and pulled her hair away from her face.

"You ok Ace?"

"Yeah I just couldn't look at it"

"I understand. Look we need to call the police this is harassment and trespassing how the hell did he get into the house without us knowing,"

"Okay"

"Rory I think you should go downstairs away from your room."

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan holding onto him tightly never wanting to let go. Logan was her safety and she didn't want that to go away.

"Don't leave me" Rory whispered into his ear

"I wont ace I wont"

The two stayed on the couch with junk food and Ben & Jerry's cheesecake brownie ice cream . They watched tv and then the best movie to cheer Rory up came on the Notebook.

"Logan you have to watch this it's the best movie in the world!" Rory exclaimed as Logan tried to get out of watching the movie

"Ace it's a chick- flick!" Logan whined

"What's a chick flick" Collin asked as the rest of the group came back from upstairs.

"The Notebook. And no it isn't a chick-flick"

"Oh my god I love that movie!" Steph, Paris, and Rose exclaimed

"It's coming on in a few just enough time to get more food."

"Wait is this the movie where these totally different people know each other but hadn't paid any attention the girl was the preachers daughter and the guy was a bad boy they fall in love and she had leukemia than they got married and she died the summer after they got married?"

"No finny that's a walk to Remember. With Shane west who is totally hot!" Rory said

"Hey! Boyfriend sitting right exactly here."

"Don't worry I like you better. Besides he's an actor it's only an actors crush, no need to get jealous although it's kind of fun to see. Besides the notebook is the second best romance movie it's about star crossed lovers she's rich and he's a poor worker they fall in love over the summer. The eventually get married but she doesn't remember who he is or what their past was like he wrote it all in a notebook in the end they die in each others arms."

"Don't start trying to make me jealous okay. And that sounds like a very sad movie. I guess I could give it a try. Finn since when did you start watching chick-flicks"

"Oh no reason"

"Whatever. Okay boys the movie will be starting soon. Let's see if the boys are going to be Note booked"

"I'm so ready for that"

"Were not going to be note booked!" Logan exclaimed The movie started and before they new it the ending credits came on as the soft ending music played. Rory looked over at Logan who looked like he might cry. Finn was crying and Collin was trying to hold back sobs.

"That's so sad Finn said first. She finally remembers him and then has a freak attack then they both die! What kind of ending is that?"

"I know man. They were totally in Love" Logan said quickly whipping tears from his eyes

Mike was crying too "Why would they end it like that! It's so depressing"

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed "We note booked them! MOM! We note booked them!"

You could hear Lorelei's laughter from the kitchen. "Good job honey."

"C'mon guys admit it you were notebooked "

"Fine I was notebooked" Logan said first, Collin and Finn and Mike then followed suit and they all smiled as they realized that that was their favorite Romance movie that didn't have action in it. They all needed that movie it took everyone's mind off of Jason and focused on a good movie. The humor was light but distracting and it helped Rory stay calm.

"I say we should watch a walk to remember."

"Is it another chick flick?" Logan asked in a weary voice

"Yeah. But it's so good"

"No, No way am I going to watch another chick flick unless one of the chicks gets blown up"

"Typical boy syndrome can't watch a movie without some kind of action or something getting blown up"

"The blowing up part is the best part" Finn retorted

"Whatever but if it's a movie with people being blown up I'm getting alcohol " Rory said as she got up and went to the kitchen Rory was grabbing the alcohol when the lights went out. Rory turned around to walk back to the living room to check if everyone was okay when she noticed someone was standing in her way. He was big had muscles and his skin was pale in the moonlight Rory knew who it was before he covered her mouth with a cloth and knocked her out.

That's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Is it Jason? Or someone else that's working with Jason, who knows? I know some of this doesn't seem real well its called Fan Fiction for a reason. I know there's a ton of drama but I swear theirs going to be happy moments just wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and c'mon I need some reviews here people. Okay well that's part one of And the Torture begins well remember please review and I'll add the next chapter.

-SpirtWriter-


	17. And The Torture Begins II

And the Torture Begins II

Rory woke up with her head hurting and feeling a little dizzy, she tried to stand up but found herself bound to the bed she was strapped to. she turned her head and came face to face with a blury figure it was dark and her head was still spinning from being knocked out. she looked out at the figure trying to place it but her vision was to blury, she soon started to feel drowsy and the breathing of the stranger was slowly lulling her back into unconiceseness. She couldn't help it, she was just to tired she felt like something was sucking the life out of her she tried to hold on staring at the figure hopping it would keep her up, the more determined she was to figure out who it was, as her vision began to clear she could make out those eyes that she had kwon for so long the piercing glare was killing her she knew it but couldn' tplace it, Rory was stuck. but just as she was about to figure out who he was it started to get dark and all thoughts of the strange man with piecreing brown eyes was erase she fell back into the unconicous land that she stayed residence in.

Rory's House

"We have to find Rory" Logan said as he contuined to stare at the dropped cloth his anger only grew as he realized that he may never see Rory again.

"I'm calling 9-1-1"

"Ok we need to figure this out quick we known that Jason was threating her, we know that Dean is violent and we don't know anyone else that would help in this, oh god how are we going to find, her if she's still alive, god Lorelei is going to kill me"

"Oh God we didn't call Lorelei"

"i got it, man calm down we are going to find Rory" Collin said trying to calm a very disgruntled Logan,

"I hope so, i am going to find that man and i am going to kill him for this i swear to god,"

*Back to Rory*

Rory's head was spinning when she finally woke up again, When she woke up this time she realized she wasn't strapped to the bed and instead of a dark figure breathing on her she noticed the dark figure had taken residence in a chair in the cornner he seemed to be reading a book, he seemed familiar his presence was familiiar she felt that rush of happiniess around him that she always got, that rouge sense of judgement and that "i follow my own rules" aura... Rory knew exactly who it was, the guy that she had felt such strong feelings for she thought it was love, the guy who caused her so much pain and heart ache, the guy who brought her so much happines she used to think her heart was going to explode. Rory felt a rush of fear, he'd soon lost his mind after their breakup and she didn't know what to do, their was no way to protect herself, he was stronger and darker he would hurt her the first chance he had, he'd already succesfully hurt her once she was scared to find out if it was going to be much worse than the last time.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" He said in the smug dark way. if she wasn't sure it was him five seconds ago his voice told her she knew exactly who it was. Rory refused to let him get to her, to show that she was scared, he'd hurt her once she didn't want him to feel like he was already winning she already knew in her heart that Logan would be looking for her, once he found him Logan was going to pumel him to bits.

"Don't call me that"

"Why not, you never seemed to have an issue with that before"

"Well then i wasn't held hostage"

"Oh Fiesty" He said with a chuckle "I like that, this will be better than i thought"

Great Rory thought she just made it a better intrest for him, that last thing she needed was to make it easier for them to hurt her, Rory looked closer and could tell he was holding a knife in his hands, he was always into things like that, he had this knife that he called Kathy. He kept twisting it in his hands as the little light in the room reflected off of it with every turn. only making her panic more, Rory couldn't help but look at him, it was hard looking at him, she used to be so comforted by him and felt safe in his arms but here he was standing infront of her with this evil glint, twisting the knife, he seemed like he was going to use it only scaring Rory more, she refused to let him see her like this, he'd only find more joy in it.

"What do you want?" She asked voice rough

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, for now i just want to have a little fun" He said leaning closer, his breath breathing on her face, the stank stench of alcohol invading her nose, she wanted to pull away but that would only show her weakness. before she could do anything or say anything else he put the knife at her skin and started making small deep slices, she screamed out in pain as the blood began dripping on the bed. He only smiled more at the screams.

As Rory's screams echoed through the house, Logan and his friends tried to find Rory Logan's worry increasing more and more. His feelings for her only intesifying more. He needed to find her or else he would feel responisble for the loss of the one girl he might love.


	18. Saving Rory

Operation Get Rory Home

"Ok we need to think who would take her?" Logan said to the point of breaking

"Well it could be a jealous girl at school, pissed about you too dating"

"Yeah but then there are a lot of girls at school so who would be most spiteful to take her"

"I don't know but I don't think the girls at our school would be smart enough to break in and use chemical toxins to knock her out then take her" Finn deadpanned he was freaking out the only way Finn knew how.

Logan was freaking he didn't know what to do, his girlfriend was missing she could have been anywhere by now a different state hell a different country and he couldn't get to her, he wanted to cry scream punch someone or something he couldn't handle it and he couldn't take it so he took one of the ideas from his mind and punched the closet wall to him it was the wall by the area where Rory was last he looked down and noticed a piece of paper, when he flipped It over her realized it was a picture it was Rory with a black haired man who's hair was slicked back he wore dark jeans and a black Ramones t-shirt he didn't know who the guy was but he knew that the person who took it had to do with the guy in the picture then it all clicked in. Jason. He took her, he didn't know Jason but Colin and Finn had helped him figure out the guy and where he lived when he first started dating Rory.

"I know where she is" Logan said grabbing his keys and heading for the door in a quick hurry leaving Collin and Finn speechless the only thing left was to follow Logan.

Logan explained the picture and the connection between the guy in the picture and Jason, it seemed odd that he connected it but Rory had showed him a picture similar to the one he found. She had named the guy as Jess she told him that they used to be friends but when he wanted to be something more and she refused he went crazy, he started stalking her, finally he lost it and moved away but not without sending her threatening letters, she thought she was done with this, but Jason and Jess had teamed up and had made a plan to make her life a living hell, or just end it once and for all, he was furious he couldn't help but think that if he had done things different that she wouldn't be in this situation already.

Heading out of the house in a fast run he knew where he was going he knew that no matter what happened he wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't get Rory back, he needed her in his life, even if she wasn't everyone in the world deserved to have Rory in their lives. He ran to the house Collin and Finn closely behind he could hear sirens in the background and then saw a cop car following them at high speed, Logan made it to the house he knew she was there after a piercing scream echoed into the night.

"RORY!" Logan yelled before bursting through the front door the screams echoed throughout the house he listend to her screams as they lead him closer to her. Logan was infurated he was pissed off the guy who was hurting her was going to pay, he didn't care if he ended up in jail he was going to save Rory then he was going to kill the guy who dared to put a hand on her. He ran up a pair of stairs and found a hallway of room doors it was silent but a slight moan of pain from Rory lead him to the door at the end of the hallway he burst through the door just as Jess and Jason were about to stab her again he looked at Rory and the blood that covered her pale alabaster skin it was like red paint that had been splattered on her but he knew better he could see the cuts and the bruising that was on her skin, the fact that she was attached to the bed by handcuffs made Logan lose it, he tried to hold in the pain and tears that wanted to break through but he was so angry, he rushed over to Jason and Jess and just punched them both, Jason recovering before Jess came at Logan with the knife, Rory losing to much blood during the fight had passed out as the boys fought, Logan had gotten an slash from Jason's knife but was still fighting, suddenly Collin and Finn burst in they stopped frozen in fear as they watched a very weak and passed out Rory. Finn rushed over and pushed Jess down punching him over and over while Collin found something to unhook Rory from the bed he grabbed the sheets wrapping her in it and carrying her out of the room to the police while Logan and Finn continued to punch the two bastards into bloody pulps. As Collin descended the stairs the impact of pounding was heard loud in clear, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear, he finally made it towards the kitchen area when a police officer and paramedics came with their gear, pointing where they were a group of officers headed towards the stairs while the paramedics got a stretcher putting Rory on it, Collin couldn't believe that someone could do so much damage to Rory, she was innocent and loving coffee addicted and had the biggest soul, how could someone hurt her Collin got mad his fist clenched and breathing ragged he wanted to rush up and punch them too but he knew that if Logan was losing it someone had to stay with Rory, he held her hand hoping she would wake up. Once in the ambulance Collin hopped in while Jason and Jess were being carried out, Logan and Finn coming out behind them, Logan still looked pissed but he was also worried he was looking around trying to find someone, once he saw the ambulance he rushed over to Collin.

"Is she awake?" he asked eyes pleading with him to tell him she was ok

"No, they're about to take her to the hospital, she lost to much blood they need to go now, do you want to go with her?"

"Yes! Thanks man, call Lorelei tell her which hospital"

"OK, I've got a handled" Collin watched as he hopped in holding onto her hand, he watched as his best friend looked at the girl he loved, battered and bloody, he didn't want to lose her no one did. "Logan?" Colin called out "Did you kick his ass?"

"Bloody"

"Good, make sure she's ok, give her a kiss for me"

Logan only nodded they closed the door as he kept eye contact with him the car drove away in the distance, Finn came over phone pressed to his ear, he was calling everyone telling them what happened , soon they were in a police car headed to the hospital hoping the best for Rory.

"Finn? Good job at kicking his ass"

"Thanks, mate" Finn said somber, it was a tense moment and it would only get worse as they waited to find out the fate on the one Rory Gilmore, the girl who has changed everyone into something better if they lost her, no one would be the same, especially Logan…

I know long time no update, but here it is! Also theirs a bonus chapter so please read and review


	19. Waiting

Waiting…

Logan sat in the waiting room, he couldn't think straight anymore his mind was stuck on the times that he had with Rory, the jokes, the laughs, the kisses and her soft skin, if he lost her he would never be the same again and he knew it, he was sitting in the waiting he rode with her in the ambulance she wasn't awake they said she had passed out from blood loss, she lost almost a litter, it was bad, he only knew losing a litter from ER it was his hidden secret he didn't even tell Rory, if she survived this he wasn't going to be keeping anything from her after this, if she survived he over thought what he just said to himself if she survived Rory was a strong girl and he knew she was going to make it, as he thought about all the IV's she was hooked up to, a group of people walked through the door , Steph, Collin, Finn, Luke, Christopher, a frantic Lorelei, Emily and Richard Gilmore, Rose was there and so was a teary eyed Paris, it was shocking to watch her eyes streaming with tears as for the robotic no feelings Paris from school.

"Logan where's my baby!" Lorelei said frantically while Christopher held her hand

Logan stood up, as her boyfriend and the person who rode with her he was the only one of their group who knew what was going. He was the one who had to break the news to everyone, he hated it but knew he had to for Rory, "She lost a lot of blood; I rode with her in the ambulance… that's all I know"

"Who would do this to my baby! When I get my hands on him I'm going to beat him to a fucking pulp"

"Too late luv, Logan and I already did that" Finn said with a small somber smile on his lips

"Hey as the mother you're supposed to leave room for me to beat him up!" Lorelei quipped back her usual way, there was a clipped tone in it though, her heart wasn't really in it, she was to worried

"Sorry I just lost it, I couldn't hold back after everything I heard and what they were about to do to her again I just couldn't take it and lost it"

"It's ok Logan I did too, anyone would have lost it"

"Who was it?" Lorelei asked again squeezing onto Luke's hand as she awaited the answer

"Jason, and Jess" Logan said the last one quietly he knew that was Luke's nephew

"What! Jess, I knew he'd been upset when she rejected him but I never knew he would hurt her it just can't be.." Luke trailed off

"It's ok Luke, we all knew he was capable, he left bruising on Rory once, she said they were playing around but somewhere deep inside she knew he wasn't , then he said he loved her and she rejected him, he got bitter it only makes sense why he would attack her" Lorelei said somber

Suddenly the door swung open and Rory came out in the gurney hooked up to IV's she still wasn't awake but they were rushing her to another room a doctor behind her came up to the group.

"Hi, is the Family of Lorelei Gilmore here?"

"I'm her mother what's wrong with her, is she ok tell me doctor"

"She lost a lot of blood we gave her a transfusion to get her blood pressure back up, but then she lost more blood we realized she was bleeding internally she's being taken she has some broken ribs and a broken arm and leg, after the surgery she should be okay but the next few hours are critical, we'll be keeping a close monitor on her incase of anything, if she makes it through the hours she'll be just fine" the Doctor said as he walked to give the surgery to Rory.

You would think that everyone would feel a little relief but their hearts only grew heavier as they thought about Rory's broken bones and the critical hours after the surgery, Logan sat down not being able to hold the tears back he kept crying, he looked up and noticed so was everyone else including Luke then he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Michael?"

"He left before we figured out she was missing"

"No one called him, he's goning to be so mad"

"Call him" Steph said to Logan

"ok" Logan dialed Michael he picked up on the fourth ring "Huntzberger what do you want, I'm kind of busy with someone"

"Michael you need to come to the hospital" Logan said sadly he didn't want to be the one to break the news to his best friend but he had no choice, he waited for his answer as everyone else started at him

"Why, what happened? Did you break something again?" Michael asked with a laugh

"No, it's Rory we need you here, she needs you"

"Rory?" he asked sadness taking over his voice "What happened why is she at the hospital will she be ok?"

"You just need to get down here; we'll explain when you get here"

"Ok I'll be right there, which hospital?" Michael asked quickly

"Hartford Memorial"

"I'm five minutes from there"

"Ok see you"

Logan hung up the phone, he never wanted to do that again, he couldn't handle the broken tone in Michaels voice as he told him that Rory was in the Hospital, Michael was probably breaking all the rules to get there, when it came to Rory he would have broken all the rules to get to her no matter where she was. Logan realized then that he loved her and he knew that he had to stay strong for her

"He'll be here in five" Logan said to everyone, they all shook their heads

Five minutes later Michael burst through the door, he didn't notice the group, he went up to the desk asking for Rory, the lady told him she was in surgery, that the rest of her family is over there, he turned to see everyone, their eyes wet and faces somber.

"Mom, Dad What's going on, please tell me she just broke her arm again, or fell or she's sick with the measles again or something, you all are scaring me" Michael asked delirious, he was losing it he was scared for his baby sister.

"I'm sorry Michael, it's more than that"

"What happened" His tone hard his face turned to stone

"Jess kidnapped her, he was working with Jess they tortured her, we found them and beat them to a bloody pulp, but the doctors were taking her into surgery when we saw her last, they said she had a broken arm leg and ribs she has to make it through a couple of hours, their critical if she makes it through them she'll be fine, she's still in surgery" Logan told him eyes down and voice low

"What! I can't believe they did that! They better be arrested or else I might have to kill someone"

"they were arrested at the scene" Finn said silently

"I can't believe this, our Rory it's not right why would someone hurt her so bad, she doesn't deserve this" Michael was mad, everyone was, it wasn't right they all wanted to kill them

As the long hours droned on the group sat in the waiting room waiting for Rory to be wheeled out.


	20. Echo

Echo...

Logan was tired of waiting for Rory to come out of surgery he coiuldn't stand it he didn't want to watch as she was being wheeled out laying down looking pale and unconcious, her not being able to speak and the battred bones wrapped in a cast that was oddly mishapped and obvious as it jutted out around her arm. He started pacing not being able to sit anymore while the women he loved was being cut open. He couldn't take it and just paced faster, while everyone else looked up at him watching him as he paced the room, their eyes like saucers as they expressed sadness and hope that Rory would make it after her surgery that the doctor was wrong and that she would make it. They watched the door where they had seen Rory being wheeled through behind the doors, as Logan thought about it he turned towards the door and began to walk towards it, till a hand grabbed his shoulder holding him back, as if they knew he would atempt to get in. Logan looked back, shock coursing through the very depths of his body as he saw the one and only Mitchum Huntzberger his eyes sad and weary and his face hard. He gave his shoulder a light squeez

"Logan how is she?" Mitchum asked quietly

Logan gave his father a werid look "We don't know, we have to wait till she's out of surgery, even then we have to keep a vital watch on her until she's clear"

"Well i want to make sure we have the best people working on her, i know how much you care about her, no matter how i've treated her in the pass she doesn't deserve this" Mitchum said voice firm and a spark of anger and regret in his eyes

"Thanks dad" Logan said, it was the only thing he could say, it was werid, his dad had shown up and he told him he understood, he even admited to finally liking her and that she didn't deserve it he even seemed angry that she was injured. it gave his heart a jolt, his dad finally understood. Logan turned to see his dad talking to a doctor and damanding that Rory got the best care. still his dads visit didn't ease him much after he went to talk to the doctor he still couldn't get Rroy off his mind, he still wanted to rush through the door, before he could make his second attempt the door swung open and a gurnney came out with Rory, Logan rushed over to her asking the doctor how she was.

"We were able to repair all her vitals and get her into the recovery stage, she'll be fine, we don't even have to worry about the next couple hours we know she'll be fine" The doctor said with a smile, with a hint of relief that he could give them good news, and that he could get the now very annoying Mitchum Huntzberger off his back

"Thank you, so much" Logan said holding her hand as they wheeled her off to a private room"

"Oh thank god she's going to be ok" Lorelei said to Logan as she hugged him "Let's go tell the others"

They walked in and could see the gloomy faces of Steph, Collin, Finn, Michael, Luke, Chris, Emily and Richard, and even his father then he heard a whole bunch of voices crowded in together and got his first look of a circus, well not really he just saw the entire town come in taking over the waiting room, he couldn't beleive it it was a long line of them and it just kept going it soon got so bad they were outside all trying to see if Rory was going to pull through

"Honey is Rory ok?" Logan heard an short blone scarthy voiced lady who he found out was babette

"She's as fine as a girl who was tortured and beat will be in recovery, she just got out of surgery and the doctor told us to not worry about the next couple hours that she would infact make it through"

"Oh thank god, we were going to kick Jess and Jason's ass" A plump red haired lady said holding her hands to her chest as she took a big breathe

"When can we see her?" Sookie another plump women with blonde hair

"i guess now but let's do it one at a time, Logan why don't you go first" Lorelie said pushing him towards the door they saw Rory being wheeled through

"Ok" Logan said giving Lorelie a grateful look as he walked through the doors and finding the door that read: RORY GILMORE he took a geep breathe and walked in he saw her lying their asleep he couldn't beleive anyone would do that to her, she was so innocent andsweet she was like an angel

"Hey Ace, you're safe now, you got hurt but the doctors say you'll be fine. i miss you, it's hard seeing you like this, so broken when i know this isn't you at all you're strong hard headed and willing to do anything, but to see you it's hard and i just want that back,which is how i know you'll make it through this." Logan said as tears fell down his cheek and grabbed her handing pulling up the chair and looked down at her she had scratches on her face and a bruise forming on her left cheek he was getting angry again and was tempted to punch something.

"Hey Ace, how about i sing to you, i know how much you like that" Logan took a deep breathe and began to sing:

Close my eyes

Let the whole thing pass me by

there is no time to waste

Asking why?

I'll run away with you, by my side

I'll run away with you, by my side

I need to let go, let go, let go , let go of this pride

(Asking Why?)

I think about your face

And how i fall into your eyes

The outlinethat i trace around the one that i call mine

Time to count more space

And beware that you drew the line

I don't need to solve this case

And i don't need to look behind

Close my eyes

Let the whole thing pass me by

There is no time to waste

Asking why?

I'll run away with you, by my side

I'll run away with you, by my side

I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride

Asking why

Do i except you to change, the past i hold inside?

With all the words i say

Repeating over in my mind

Somethings you can't erase

No matter how hard you try

An exit to escape

Is all there is left find

Close my eyes

let the whole pass me by

There is no time to waste

Asking why?

I'll run away with you, by my side

I'll run away with you, by my side

I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride

Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind

Until this echo, echo, echo echo can subside

(i know i always loved you)

(I know i awalys loved you)

(I know i always loved you)

So i close my eyes

Let the whole thing pass me by

There is no time

To waste asking why

I'll run away with you by side

I'll run away with you by side

I need to let go, let, let go of this pride,

Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind

Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

He ended the song with tears streaming down his face as he watched as Rory didn't respond to his voice, he was hurt he wished that she was awake and would be smiling down at him. but she laided there asleep he leaned over gave her a kiss and left the room, he couldn't stand to watch her, with the cuts and bruises and her broken battred body, he left hoping that she would be ok and promised himself to never let her get hurt again as he walked away there was one more thing he had to say,

"I love you" He whispered before closing it and leaving he was happy to get it off his chest, he just wished she was awake to hear it.

AN: Well what did you think was it terrible, or good, i hoped you enjoyed the little visit by Mitchum and i hopped you atleast one person knew the name of the song Logan sang to her if not it was called Echo by the Trapt, who else loves them, ok The next chapter will be up in a matter of days please be pateint i'm still trying to figure out how to show Rory's recovery and if your reading my other story Change is good a guy is better my Microsoft word is down so i'm using Notepad and it doesn't have spell check so sorry about erros... please Review!

-Tina-


	21. Wake Me Up Inside

Wake Me up inside

Rory was asleep still residing in what the outsiders watching her call a coma, but to the her nothing but a dream land, she could only feel darkness and couldn't feel her body, she felt like she was frozen in a sea of blank darkness, a spacious area that was so dark it was awful to bear, she could only hear voices. The sound of nurses picking at her body, adding IV's and medicine calling out orders to each other as they played with her body like a doll with no feelings, she hated having no control of her body, no say, and no way to stop it, Rory was all about control, she thrived off of it and worked hard with her control to get what she wanted, now sitting in god knows where in a dark empty place she couldn't do it and was now fighting for conciousness, she felt like she was fighting against a barrier struggling to break free, she was concentrating hard until she heard the words of an angle, Logan talking to her, she could hear how heartbroken he was and how much he needed her at the moment causing her to force harder to cross the other side to reach him, she then heard his voice starting to sing to her, he was singing an old song by the trapt, one that she had loved and was obsessed with when she first heard it, hearing his soft voice sing the first verse and continue through out the rest of the song her heart felt like it was soaring as she started to regain her senses, she felt the soft touch of his hand clutching hers,only urging her to want to revive herself, trying to get her mouth to move so she could tell him she was ok and that she didn't want him to leave her. she pushed and shoved finally making that contact and breaking through her mouth moving and her hand closing around his, just as he finished the song he sang.

her voice a whisper she could finally speak out to him "Logan, I love you"

"Rory!" Logan asked looking down into her now open ocean blue eyes, she looked back into his deep chocolate brown ones as tears overflowed and poured down onto his check, she moved her hand up and wiped it away. "Oh my god your up" he said smiling, not smirking but actually smiling letting his teeth show and his mouth forming around them in a happy smile, she couldn't help but chuckle she rarely saw Logan smile it was always his usual smirk. "i love you" he finaly blurted back to her.

"Logan what happened"

"Wait, you don't remember?'

"no i just remember going to the kitchen grabbing something from the fridge i don't remember anything after that" Rory said as tears streamed down her face, Logan wiped them away giving her a weary smile, he knew he had to explain to her what happened.

"Rory you were kidnapped by Jess and Jason, they tied you to a bed and tourtured you, me and Finn came and saved you while collin called the police, we beat the shit out of them and the police took them away, your going to have to go through court again, but anything to keep them away from you" he looked down at Rory and watched her reaction he looked into her eyes and saw the differnet emotions going through her mind, scared, relief happiness, and fear

"Thank you" She finally whispered holding onto his hand tighter

"Anything for you ace, always"

"Corny" she whispred as she looked at him with a smirk matching his own

"Hey!"

"Didn't mean i didn't like it" Rory said still smirking

"Ok, Ace, but i was your knight tonite i have every right to be corny"

"Fine, but just for tonight or any other times your a knight" She said lifting her head to kiss him, the kiss was supposed to be chasite, but it was anything but, it lasted longer Logan was moaning now licking her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth, his tounge slipped in and the battle began for their tonuges they were deepening the kiss when the door opened for the rest of Rory's family and friends to walk in watching as the couple attacked each other at the mouths

"Wow never knew Rory could hold her breath that long" Lorelei said speaking outloud, the couple still hadn't heard her.

"i know, it's amazing espically right after surgery she's horny enough to fully make out with Logan"

"I don't like it" Mike said anger rising

"C'mon mike wouldn't you kill to have a girl that could make out with you that long?" Finn said "I know i would" he said with a smirk while still watching the couple oblivous to their show

"No! that is my sister, and my best friend, i don't want to see that!"

"Oh shut up, it's healthy for couples to make out like that" Lorelei said once again protecting her daughters love life

"Luke! aren't you going to do anything?"

"I can't when her lips are attached to him i'd shoot her too, i'm waiting till the perfect time" Luke said with a smug grin on his face while the rest looked on with a sense of worry for Logan's saftey

"And they still haven't realized were here"

"Think it's time to stop them"

"Yeah i guess, i just feel bad she just woke up , we all need some smooch time!" Lorelei said happily

"i don't care it needs to stop!" Mike said before screaming: "LOGAN HOP OFF MY SISTER AND FIX YOUR BONER!" Mike said as he noticed Logan's excitment

"JEEZ! MIKE!" Rory said with a flush of pink on her cheeks while Logan sat back down avoiding eye contact with Mike and Luke while trying to fix his current excitment

"I'm sorry was i interupting something" Mike said with a sastified smirk on his face

"Yes i was kissing my boyfriend, i mean he was the first thing i saw when i woke up, why not reward him" She said wtih a smirk as she saw her brothers disgusted face

"Ok enough info! How are you feeling"

"I think you know the anwer to that one mate" Finn chimed in as he walked over to Rory placing a kiss to her forehead while handing her a teddy bear.

"Thanks Finny"

"Welcome Luv"

"I'm Fine guys" Rory said as she watched everyones gaze falling on her half broken and battered body. "Just sore, and i have a broken arm and leg aparently?" She said questioningly

"We'll get the doctor he'll explain everything to you" Luke said as he walked out to find the doctor that operated on Rory

"Ror, you scared mommy! never do it again ok?" Lorelei said going up to her daughter

"Ok mom, i won't do anything like this again, even though it wans't my fault" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's my girl" Lorelei said with a smirk

just as she said it the Doctor came in with a smile on his face, whilie holding the chart that held all her medical information

"hey, theres favorite girl" the doctor said, it was the same one who took care of her when she was here the first time, he understood the whole Jason thing but it was new news that Jess was involved

"Fine"

"Well that's good because your going to make a full recovery, we just have to keep you here for another two days, then your going to need crutches until your leg heals"

"Thanks Mcdreamy" Lorelie said with a smirk as she saw her daughter chuckle

"Mom! don't hit on my doctor!" Rory said while smiling at her mothers antics

"What he looks like Mcdreamy, he has the eyes and hair! i can't help but comment, god knows i don't censor my mouth around others" Lorelie said with a smirk on her face as she saw Luke shake his head while the others in the room just smiled

"oh my mother, god knows i can't change them, if only " Rory mumbled

"Hey! i heard that!" Lorelei said mock anger

"Point?"' Rory asked

"I don't know... that you love me!"

"Who said that?" Rory asked feigning confusion

"Oh my god, Luke we've lost her, Jason's finally done it he's turned her to the dark side! This is not my baby!" Lorelei exclamied while holding Luke and pretending to cry into his chest

"Who is this crazy lady!" Rory asked pretending more confusioin

"Oh my god!" Lorelei cried faking more tears

"ohhhh i understand now, your a crazy woman off her pills ok wheres that call button?" Rory asked as she pretended to find the button

"Hey! Enough your hurting mommy's feelings" Lorelie said breaking their banter

"Fine, since your feelings are so delicate" She said shaking her head

"Thata girl, i need coffee after all the dramatics"

"OH!COFFEE!" Exclaimed a very excited and wide eyed Rory "I almost forgot, Logieee can you get me coffee please" she said looking at him with the bambi eyes knowing that he should have learned his leason from before

"NO!" all five guys said very loudly in unison

"Hey! was i talking to you!" Rory said directing her question to the four guys "we've been through this already you can't deprive a Gilmore of Coffee!"

"Yes and since we've been through this you know that it won't work,"

"Please!" She dragged out

"No" Logan said firmly

"Please " she firmly put in the bambi eyes, she saw his resolve breaking and then put back up again.

"No, Ace, No means No, no coffee for you, tea and water"

"Logan if you don't give me my damn coffee i will never kiss you again" Rory said with a serious tone, tired of Logan refusing her her exlir of life

"Fine" Logan said while getting up and heading to the door on a coffee trip, he knew that he couldn't handle that, he needed her kisses just as much as she needed coffee. as he closed the door he heard the chuckles of everyone in the room

"That's my girl, using her body to get what she wants, i've taught her well"

"He is so whipped"

"That he is mate that he is" Finn said in agreement

"I can't beleive that worked" Steph said to Rose " I'm going to have to try that" Steph said again while looking at Collin with a smirk as she knew she would get what she wanted, Logan was all about Sex and she knew that if she witheld it it would come in her favor to get what she wanted.

"Same i think it'll work perfectly on Finn" the red head said also adding a smirk to her face.

"Wow, i'm a good influence on my friends"

"No your not" Mike, Luke, Collin, Finn and a now coffee holding Logan said all at once

"Oh c'mon guys, you know you love me" Rory said with a smirk.

Sorry i haven't updated in a while it's a long story that you don't want to hear. So theres the hospital scene on a happy note. i HOPE you'll all review and enjoy the chapters and more to come, please feel free to send suggestions thanks guys

-SpirtWriter-


End file.
